


Under Fire

by JeanFi



Category: Bright (2017), Bright - Fandom, Netflix Bright
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, fire fighter/ police officer, love making, mush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: It has nothing to do with him being an Orc. Nor does it have anything to do with Keira Ashley being human.  The grief they are given all has to do with the badges they wear.But when push comes to shove, Nick find supports from a brotherhood that isn't even his. It will take more than that for either departments to be convinced the crimes each departments are chasing, are actually the SAME crime.Along the way, Keira will find a mystery in her own heritage that answers.... a whole mess of questions.Inspired by that line, "We should have been fire fighters."Disclaimer: Bright and it's Cannon Characters belong to Netflix, OC's are of my own imagination. I make no profit.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick Jakoby x OC female  
Netflix *Bright*  
  
   Officers Nick Jakoby and Daryl Ward might be heroes in some people's eyes, but to others, nothing has changed. Just like much of the world. There are highs and lows, but it is going to take something astronomical or magically-cosmic to change the divides and rifts between the races.  
  It would be funny or even ironic, if it weren't so sad: but in another reality, Earth would be divided by human races alone, by just the color of skin, language, or even culture classes.  
  As it is, in this reality though, it's the shape of your ears, the curve of your teeth... oh wait, and if your skin is mono or multi colored. Okay so maybe Earth is just doomed to have these clashes in society.    
  
 Jakoby and Ward pull up to a deli to grab a bite to eat. As they wait in line to purchase their meal, Ward nudges his partner to take notice of a group of six in the corner. Snort, "Oh oh, look who's here?"  
  Nick looks up from his wallet to what has caught Daryl's attention. "Who, the fire fighters?"  
  "Um, huh."  
  A couple of the fire fighters lift their heads and give a challenging look to the officers, two more shake their heads to the teasing rivalry that that always be between the badges of honor. One more finally says something, "Hey Ward, that you?  Didn't recognize you off the stretcher."  
  "Hey Clouds, didn't notice you without that stupid hat of your yours," Ward tosses back. And they continue their banter.  
  
   Nick's attention is caught by the last fire fighter. Professionally cropped, but still attractive, the red headed with the hazel eyes is nearly hidden in the corner of the booth. She peers around Clouds to smile to Nick without the others openly noticing.  
  "Officer?" The cashier pulls his attention back.   
  "Oh, yes, of course," Nick turns back handing over the bills and collecting the two meals. He sees the concern on the older gentleman's face so Nick gives his sweetest smile with those shortened lower fangs poking out. "I won't let him cause any problems." The cashier doesn't look convinced so as he puts his wallet away, Nick taps the yellow gun on his hip, "I'll taz him myself if I have to, just don't tell him it was me."  
    That does make the cashier chuckle, and Nick giving a respectful crisp nod. "Yo! Ward, we can't be late, let's go."  
   "What the hell you talk'n about, Jakoby? Can't you see this is important police business?!" Ward is none to happy that his partner would even think of interrupting his chance at sharpening his insult slinging banter with the fire crew. Harmless and yet age-old inner-departmental-rivalry at it's best.   
    Nick gives a light lift of one broad shoulder while pealing back the wrapper to his over stuffed sandwich.  "Okay, but I'm not taking the blame this time. I'm telling Sophia the truth this time when you are late."  
   "Oh yeah, and what truth is that?" Ward turns fully to his colorful partner.  
   Nick is slow on chewing his bite considering his words carefully, knowing he is going to be punched for this, but damn, would it be worth it? The hazel eyes in the corner trying to get a better look at him says it all. He swallows, and with a thumb wipes the mustard off a fang.  
   "That you were in a pissing fight with a group that are clearly used to handling larger equipment than you."  
  
    Dead silence.  
    A huge grin from the red head making the Orc's grin come out.  
    And then, "What. The. Hell?" Ward stomps towards his partner.  
   Their radio goes off. "Op! Gotta get this," the heavier PD officer grabs his radio.  
   But at the same time, the Engineer at the corner table grabs his that is going off as well.  
  
   Both of their radios are saying the same thing."  
   I riot has gotten out of hand, and now an elementary school is the victim.  
   All rivalry is out the window as they all grab their gear and head for the door.  
   Ward turns to Cloud, "We'll clear a path.  Take Eastman, road work on 5th."  
   "Right, thanks," Cloud calls it in to the other fire fighters.  
  
    Red and dark blue race together with their sirens and lights blazing the way to the black smoke billowing up into the sky.  
    "This is going to be bad."  
    "I pray we get there on time," and Nick's heavy foot slams the throttle to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks go to  
> queencobblefreezestuff on tumblr.


	2. Smoke and Fire

By the time both vehicles arrive, others of their departments are already on scene setting up equipment, securing the area, and accessing the situation.  Staff have some of the children out of the school, but the majority are still trapped in the main auditorium where they were having an all school assembly.   
  
   Nick is shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He knows his job is to hold the panicked parents and hungry media back from impeding the fire fighters from doing their job while still letting the ambulances in. But it's... children in danger!   
   "School is supposed to be a safe place for them," he mutters under his breath crossing his arms to push the crowd back.   
   "I know," Daryl has his own nervousness, holding his hands up to another cameraman trying to slide in. "These kids are the same age as Sophia. The dad in me is going nuts right now."   
   "How, how do you do it?" The younger officer asks the veteran.   
   Daryl nudges his head towards a red helmet firefighter talking into his radio. "See them?" Nick nods. "They train to secure and subdue fires as hard as we train to secure and subdue criminals. Our job, is to help them do theirs. If we want to save lives, we support them. Do NOT let these people get in their way."   
  
  A screaming woman races full tilt towards two lean officers. Jakoby breaks from Ward's side to catch the woman by the waist and hold her at the line before the other officers can fire their tazers on her. She is wailing in Orcish with others right behind her.   
   Jakoby turns her round so he can speak to all the frantic parents in their native tongue. It may piss the human officers off that he choses his heritage language over regional one, but he can also speak to these people in a way, these humans just can not understand.   
_"Out of the way, HUMAN,"_ one elder woman spits at him.   
_"Chaos will not help here,"_ Nick responds with a clear head even though his stomach is about to purge.   
   A father shoves his shoulder forward to take his mate from Jakoby's arms.  _"You know we can not just stand by while our children are in danger."  
  "I know that," _ Nick lets go of the woman and flings a hand to the fire fighters.  _"But you also know, they will not understand."_   
  
   Something in the building explodes and the Orc parents make another surge forward while the human ones cringe and cling together. Forced integration tensions will not further right now, but nor are they banding together.   
   "Let me THROUGH, HUMAN!" the father tries again snarling at Jakoby in plain English.   
  
    Yet another explosion, no IMPLOSION this time has the Captain barking out and waving his hands to move the trucks in further to be able to surround the school. The delay is that the protective fencing is impeding them.   
    Nick takes initiative, and calls to the Orc parents. "You want to help? Get that fence down so the engine company can get in. GO!" The cops beside him don't hinder the larger and stronger parents as they aid in the rescue of their children.   
     Other Orc parents see a set of the fire fighters struggling to drag the heavily filled hoses. They rush over and pick up the slack aiding the leading fire fighters. The fire fighters do not try to stop them, nor do the police.   
     Cloud turns to what looks like a lead father urging the Orc parents to organize and help. "Hey! Your people got this?  And I can get more of my people inside and get the kids out?"   
    A sharp nod of the head from a clan leader, and Cloud radios his plan to the others. Women and men alike, pick up the hoses to follow the red-helmeted Captain's orders. Yellow helmets usher children and teachers out into the awaiting directions of the dark blue officers.  The Orc children huddle together, while human children are cuddled by their parents. The Orc parents will not stop assisting the fire fighters until THEY are done.   
  
   Being closer to the building, and using his sharpened hearing, he picks up an adult's cry for help and heavy coughing. "Hey! Over here!" he calls to a fire fighter, but they don't hear him. He snorts to his failure, but then turns and snaps. "Ward!"   
  Ward hears the distinct bark of his partner over the other sound of ruckus and destruction. "Yo!" He calls back.   
  Jakoby points to two Orc males closest to the fire engine and makes it clear to pass his orders along. "Those two, two axes, NOW!"   
  Ward does as he says.  He races over to where to Orcs are helping hold a hose line, "You two! I got this, you get those axes get to Jakoby!"   
  
   Everyone in the Orc community of Los Angeles knows of the unblooded Nicholas Jakoby who has fulfilled the latest prophecy. Okay so they may all KNOW, but it doesn't mean that all BELIEVE. These two BELIEVE. They don't waste a second in following Ward's order to follow the prophetic Jakoby.   
     Nick is already motioning where he wants them to attack the wall even before they reach it.  Much like Warriors of old, they tear into the brick and cement wall and then use an ax and their bodies as braces to keep the hole open for Jakoby to pass through with the second ax.  He hacks, and chokes on the smoke.   
    "Here we go again," he spits out a glop of ash that has formed in his throat, but presses on.   
     There he finds a fire fighter crouched on all fours with two children under their body.  It's clear, by the shaking arms, all three will be squashed in a moment. The Orc slams his hands into the pile of debris over the fire fighter's shoulders to hold it up.   
    "There's more on my hips, just get the children!"   
    With a growl, he does as ordered, dropping the ax in  the process. There's no way to get all three out right now, but he can get two and come back for the third.  "Come on, kids."   
    One is clearly afraid of the Orc, but the fire fighter encourages with just a tone, "It's okay, he's a cop, and a sweet one at that. You can trust him."  Then a whine of groaning pain, "I do."   
    Nick may not be able to see the fire fighter's face, and the voice is muffled by the mask and gear, but he knows this has to be one from the deli. "Come on," he says softly.   
    The kids scramble out, and he scoops them up one in each arm. His heart shatters once again at the wail and crash of material. "GOOOO!"    
  He hears the voice pushing him on.   
  
  The Orcs wait impatiently at the hole to see movement in the dark swirl. With their grunts of encouragement, Nick hears them ND finds his way out. "Take them!" He shoves a child at each of them, and without waiting, dashes back for the fire fighter.   
   The Captain sees this and follows Nick in.   
  
    There they find the fire fighter on the floor with debris over the top. Luckily, the ax fell in such a way, to leave a gap so not all the material is actually ON the fire fighter, yet still they are pinned in.   
    "You lift, I'll drag," Captain Cloud barks nearly scaring Nick right out of his uniform. No more chatter, just get the job done.   
  
     Ward is waiting with the Orc dads at the hole when they arrive. Paramedics rush over to whisk the injured fire fighter away, Captain at their side. "Just HAD to be the hero... again, didn't you Jakoby?"   
      Nick is bents over, hacking coughing up great globs of gunk and shaking his head.  He can't respond because he hasn't got any oxygen in his lungs yet.  He does have enough strength to shove a weak fist under Ward's nose though.     
   "Wuss," Ward teases.   
   Nick spits out one more glob, and taking a deep breath, paws planted to his thick thighs, raises his chin. "Not what you said when I dragged *hack* your sorry ass out last time."   
   Ward throws up his hands. "Man, what is it with Orcs and fires?"   
   This time a very devious grin comes out across his face and he slowly rises up with a groan, "We can handle it, you can't."   
   "Dude!"  That one throws Ward off big time. "Maybe you SHOULD be a fire fighter!"   
   Nick looks around at the scene. Families are getting united, the fire team is on mop-up, statements are being made, and ambulances pulling away. Nick is getting smiles and friendly gestures from the fire fighters, but the cops are ignoring him once again.  "Maybe I will."   
   Daryl lays a hand to his friend's shoulder seeing the conflicting shifts in those bright eyes. "Getting all friendly with those hose-heads is NOT going to make you any friends on the force."   
   Nick pushes Daryl's hand aside. "Nor did any stupid metal or getting shot in the heart."   
  
   It's true and there is nothing Daryl can say to refute that.  If anything, the metal is looked like a trinket that the head brass bestowed on him just to appease the Orc community. The Orcs have no more faith in the police than they did before. They DO have faith that the Prophecy is in action and now-blooded Nicholas Jakoby has something to do with it.   
  "I need water," Nick hacks again and turns away from his partner as other police officers approach. Nick does not want to hear their taunts right now. Let Ward enjoy the comradery of brotherhood that he will never be a part of.   
  
   He walks past where the fire fighter he saved was dropped to a stretcher.  He picks up the helmet with a badly rubbed off name and just a number and station identification showing.  He hopes they are going to be alright.   
   He wanders over to a paramedic who is just finishing off with a child. "Hey, can I trade this for some water?"   
  
  The EMT half-elf chuckles. "That is pretty banged up, guess you can have a water."  She hands over the water bottle turning the helmet over in her hand   
   "You're Jakoby, right?"  She watches him guzzle down the water in one shot.   
    He takes a cleansing breath and softly smirks, "Well that's what it says on- oh, I guess it doesn't," he now notices his name is missing from his torn uniform. Cute pink tips his ears. "Yes, I am Nick Jakoby. Thank you for the water."   
    She lakes his large hand in her small one. "Well, thank you for saving my friend," flicking her eyes to the bent helmet. "She's being taken to Memorial."   
    "She?!" His bright yellow-soft topaz eyes blink.  The fire fighter he helped pull out was no small thing. Nothing like a typical human female he has seen. But then again, it's not often you see a lithe fire fighter. Not with those hoses easily weighing between 150 and 200 pounds once filled with water. Burly, stocky, buffed... well... shaped like that red head at the deli.   
   "Oh Gods, no." He stares straight at the woman before him, "Um... is her Captain," he looks around until he finally finds who he is looking for. "That one?"   
    "Yeah, it is actually. Why?"   
   "Um, nothing," he swiftly looks away. As an Orc, he knows how to read others so easily, thus, whenever he doesn't want someone to read him, he tries to hide whatever can be read.   
   Turn his face and ears away.   
   Try to change his thoughts thus not letting off any scents. Desperate to redirect the attention away from himself.   
  
    It's too late. The elf knows all to well.  There is something adorable about this burly man, Prophetic Orc becoming shy and bashful.    
    He shoves the helmet back into his hands. "She's at Memorial and as standard protocol, will be stuck there for twenty four hours going stir crazy. She could probably use a friendly face."   
    He doesn't look up, knowing what she is trying to nudge. He shoves the helmet back her direction, "She's your friend."   
    "I just started my shift and will be on rotation at the station for two more days," she pushes it back.   
  
     Be fore he can say anything else, she closes her back doors and walks up to her partner to get final orders and Ward is calling his own partner back.   
   "Shit. What am I going to do with this!" He looks at the helmet knowing he is going to get lots of grief for it back at the station. 


	3. Itching to Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherri Ward banters with the partners.  
> We find that Nick has a mark from being shot.  
> Nick loses his breath.

With the cruiser in the shop, and Sherri with the Ward vehicle, Nick needed to find his own vehicle. A simple man never figuring to mate/marry, he went simple:   
   A well used Honda Valkyrie that can be a bit touchy. He likes to talk softly to HER when the temperature messes with her. It's easy enough for him to park at his condo under cover. Although there are some in the Orc community that still (and won't ever like him) there are enough around to help him out, and likewise for him to help them. Such as, when the bike needs an overhaul or an oil change, sure he could do it himself, but he choses to take it to the kids who need something to tinker on. He got his blue/grey camo saddle bags from someone messing around with an idea.   
   Sure he can get a gallon of juice or a bag of cat food into his saddle bag, but trying to hide a fireman's helmet in there might be a push. Even now, he's rubbing his chin trying to figure out how he's going to pull THIS one off.  An upside down helmet with a small pot of live fire red/orange gladiolas and a silk blue iris stuck in the middle.   
  
   }flashback{   
   Daryl drove their cruiser back to the station from the school fire. Sure Nick should see the doctor, but trying to push the Orc to see a medic is like trying to push a brick wall. It's not like he isn't mortal (that easily having been proven) but he is stronger than a standard human. And Nick is not stupid either. The man knows his limits.   
   On top of that, if push came to shove, Nick knows he has earned Sherri's respect. Once Daryl told her the truth about the Orc youth, her heart sank. Daryl getting shot could have happened to anyone, and it did happen so fast. The thing that was really pissing everyone off was that the shooter got away under Nick's pursuit under the assumption he chose an Orc over human life.    
   Never leaving his partner's side after all this Wand craziness, THAT earned Sherri's respect.   
  
   Nick's limit right now is talking. THAT has Daryl confused. Normally the Orc would be so hopped up on the surge of adrenalin that his mouth would be running all kinds of red lights. But right now, it's silent as a mouse.   
   "Hey, Nick, partner, you have me a little worried right now. Do you want me to take you to see Sherri?"   
   "Hm," he grunts from his chin on a fist staring at the buildings going by but his mind even further away.   
   Daryl shakes his head and takes the next left. With a flick to his phone, he calls Sherri. "Hey Beautiful. Yeah, I'm okay but Nick seems a bit out of it.  Could you come out to the parking lot and look him over real quick? The dude went running into a burning building to pull out a fire fighter and two kids...."   
  
    Nick hears the words, but his mind is stuck on the short red head with the beautiful hazel green eyes. Wedged where she was in the booth, that was all he could see of her. There was some kind of weird connection ... like he could feel a spark when she smiled at him.   
    His hand rubs over his chest. To anyone else, it looks like any other marbling of his skin, but on his back and the matching exit wound on his chest are grey star. No texture, no noticeable sign that he was shot straight through the chest, but he knows every swash of grey, every loop of blue on his body. That nine sided star was never on his chest or back until ....after.   A symbol of The Nine realms?   
    And right now, it is tingling. But he can't tell if it's psychosomatic or real. That scares him the most.   
    Sure he knew the lore and history, it's one of the parts of school he liked. But faith....   
  
   "Hey Nick? Sherri's here. She's doing that nurse thing of hers." Daryl nudges Nick's arm.   
   "Hum?! Wha?!" This time he does come out of his thoughts to see the world around him.  And here comes Sherri with a portable kit. "Are we at the hospital?"   
   Daryl shakes his head getting out of the cruiser and coming round to open Nick's door. "Man, you like completely phased out on me. I'm a little worried about you."   
   Sherri hasn't made it within ear shot yet, so Nick asks Daryl softly. "How... how did you know she was The One?"   
   That leaves the darker man shaking his head. "When did you have time to meet a girl? Or did you see something in those flames? I swear I think you really cracked your blue melon this time!"   
    Nick shirks his head aside in shame, letting his lips play with a short fang.  "You are such an ass."   
   "No!  I'm realistic, you are the one who is spacing out talking about 'The One'!"   
   Nick jerks away from Daryl, "There's nothing wrong with me. Let's just go."   
  Daryl yanks Nick's broad chin back around. "You let Sherri give you a look over and if she says you are clear, then fine, we will go back and do paperwork. Alright?"   
   Sherri is now within range and unless he wants to cause an embarrassing scene, it would be best to just comply and get out of here quickly. "Fine," he clips with a jerk of his head.   
  
    Daryl stands aside as Sherri sets her bag on the hood of the cruiser.  "So, your partner tells me you went rushing into another burning building?"   
    Nick heavily sighs but looks at neither of them. "Yeah, but not to save his ass this time."   
    "Who's ass did you risk yours for?"   
    He lifts just his bright eyes to hers, "Kids."   
    "My hero," she smiles taking his arm. He snorts to that and she puts the pressure cuff on his arm, he releases the cuff buttons so she can get to the veins in the soft side of his elbow.  "No, laughing, tough guy."   
     He takes another deep breath to calm himself, and she pumps up the cuff. Last thing he needs is for her to know his heart is racing as fast as his thoughts.   
     She takes her readings, and compares it to a chart she has inside the flap of the case. Next she takes a temperature reading, careful not to touch the shell of his ear. "Well your temp and blood pressure looks fine for an Orc of your age. Now, take off the vest and let me hear your lungs, alright."   
      Nick sticks his tongue out at Daryl as he tears the Velcro away. "See, I told you."   
    "This conversation isn't over!" he throws back.   
  
   Sherri finishes her exam. "Well for a guy who has been shot dead and come back to life, and then had the shit beat out of him a few times, I would say you are in good heath. I would get some fresh air, not this crap we have in LA to clean out your lungs, but other than that, you could probably use a good nap. But can't we all?"   
   "Thank you Nurse Sherri, now, will you tell this ya-hoo there is nothing wrong with me?"     
   Instead she gives Daryl a kiss on the cheek.  "It's very sweet of you to be worried about your friend. See you at ten?"   
   Of course Daryl has to have a smug look at that, and Nick growls.  "Fine, I'M driving."   
   "Uh I DON'T think so," Ward smugs again and rounds the car to the driver's seat.  The radio goes off, so he takes it.     
  
    This gives Nick a chance to slowly put his vest back on and ask Sherri, "Hey there's a red headed female fire fighter you guys have. Any idea how she is?"   
   "Lucky, is what she is. If she wasn't such a sturdy gal, she would have more than just bruises. She is sore, but fine. She's in room 210 if you want to go up and see her."   
    Swiftly the Orc backs away dipping his head to adjust his service belt, "Ah, no-no-no, that's um-ah-no."   
    Sherri knows a man's pride and will not tease him about being smitten. Buy she also knows this sweet man could use any and all support he can get. "Well, if you have nothing planned tomorrow, I know cops and firemen are as bad as doctors.  They make terrible patients." She leaves that with a shrug keeping her attention on the bag. She does hand over a small packet of pills.   
    "It's a decongestant that will help your lungs. It's safe for you."   
    "Thanks," his ear tips blush.   
      "YO!  Stop hitting on my wife!  Let's go!"   
     Sherri reaches out with a tug to the lower lobe of Nick's ear. "Maybe I'm the one hitting on HIM?"   
     Now it's Daryl's turn to scold her. "DO NOT encourage him, Sherri!"   
     Nick jumps back away from her nearly tumbling to the ground as he tries to get into the car.  All back to the station Nick is trying to convince Daryl that he was NOT flirting and Daryl trying to get Nick to shut up that he KNOWS that.   
  
  {present}   
     Which leaves Nick here now the next day  just outside his tiny condo trying to figure out how to get this live flower arrangement to the hospital on his motorcycle without destroying it.   
       With a crazy last thought, he  latches the bottom of his (artificial) leather jacket. Tucks the fire helmet in there, and carefully zips it up as far as he can, keeping the blooms tucked up against his body. Thankfully he had thought to wrap it in cellophane, just to make it a bit more attractive, but now it looks like it will work as extra protection.   
       With it pretty much secured, he takes his own helmet off the handle bar and tugs it on. After securing the chin strap, he puts on his heavily protective sunglasses.  Gently, he shoves his weight down on the starter, lightly revving the engine and making his way down the street, constantly checking on the arrangement.   
       When he brought his stray kittens home, they were easier to transport than this.  But then again, he had tucked one into each of his inside jacket pockets, where they stayed snug against his body. They didn't squirm much too happy to be warm and dry.   
  
        A short time later, Nick pulls into the hospital parking lot, and finds a slot in the motorcycle only parking.  He is careful to loop his helmet on one wrist while hooking the yellow one under his arm.   
  
        He heads up to the second floor where he is met at a nurse's desk. "May I help you?" The stern woman commands her deck and floor. He can respect this.   
       He sets the fireman's helmet to the counter and then tugs his badge off his hip. "I, I came to see how a fire fighter is doing.  She was brought in yesterday from the elementary school fire."   
    The protective senior nurse scrutinizes him carefully.  Filled fangs, clean crisp dressed, real badge, and a dinged helmet turned into a cute flower arrangement.  The sternness drops from her eyes to a twinkle, but she never breaks to a smile. "210, she needs her rest," still keeping command of the deck, but he can sense a tiny bit of softening towards him.   
    "Yes, Ma'am," the snap to his chin is with utmost respect and dignity to both himself and her. That does bring a twitch of a smile to her lips.  Out of the corner of her eye, she watches him take three steps and stop.   
      Two deep breaths and then he straightens his back and steadily strides forward.   
      She silently giggles to herself.   
  
       At the open door, he gives a soft rap with the back of his knuckles.  The red head he remembers from the deli is sound asleep. Ever so carefully, he makes his heavy footsteps silent as possible.   
       Sure there are cards and balloons left for her and even some flowers, but none as large as this. He's a bit embarrassed, but then again, a smaller arrangement would look stupid in such a large helmet.    
     Carefully he sets it between a teddy bear and the window frame. He then leans his hips against the wall to get a better look at this woman. As he does, that star-point on his chest starts to itch, and he subconsciously  rubs it.   
  
      She's beautiful.   
      Darling little reddish-brown freckles across her nose and cheeks. Broad shoulders, big hands with no rings. Darling ears that don't come to an elven (or even Orcish) point, but nor are they so plainly humanly rounded. Tiny silver studs in the lobes.    
      Thanks to his policeman skills, he can tell she has got to be a good 5' 9" maybe 10".  She has easily got to be close to his own size in weight and stature.   
  
       Curiosity gets the best of him, and he steps closer. Hovering his multi colored hand over her freckled one, he notices he was right. But as he continues to look at her hand...... her freckles, don't really look like freckles.  It's almost like his own Orcish marbled skin patter but more...pixaled.  Spotted?  Like the different colors have broken further apart and faded.    
       As her hand turns over, his eyes travel up to her face.   
       Her eyes slowly open, and his jaw drops as the star on his chest doesn't just tingle, it begins to fizzle.   
       When her eyes fully open and focus on him, his breath stalls.   
  
       Her eyes are not muted hassle.  They are a vibrant emerald green of legends. As bright as his are yellow, so hers are of green.   
       " _Oh Gods_ ......," Nick breathes in ancient praise.


	4. Fanning the Flames

Keira doesn't remember much after the Orc policeman grabbed the kids from under her and her arms gave out. It's like a bad slide show of being hauled out of a disaster area, plunked onto a stretcher, oxygen mask shoved onto her face, and a bouncy horrible ride under sirens to the hospital.   
   Flashes of light from both the ceiling and the inspecting doctors. A mirage of questions that she's not sure she even answered coherently. And then sweet black out.   
   The worst part about a hospital stay is the constant check ups. Checking the wound on her arm, the bruising to her hips, and the bad gash on her leg. Blood pressure, temperature...   
   She just wants to go home, curl up under the thick quilt of her grandmother's and call it a year.   
  
   As she comes around this time, she is very surprised to see it isn't a nurse at her bed side. Her eyes blink open wide. It's him!  The smart ass from the deli that helped her at the burning school.   
   He says something, but she doesn't understand. Worried she had damaged her hearing in the crash, she stammers, "The-the-the kids!" croaks out.   
  
    When he doesn't answer right away, his bright topaz eyes just staring at her, she looks away. There she sees his hand so close to hers. She grips it tightly. "But... oh Lord, are you not really here, are you? God, please don't say I made it and they didn't!" Tears burst and her chest quivers.   
  
     Nick's whole body slumps. Poor thing, he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze back. His other hand cups her chin, to turn it back to facing him, using his thumb to brush a tear away. He pulls out his sweetest smile and softest voice. "I'm really here.  The kids are just fine. You did well, fire fighter."   
     Some how that makes more tears and her chest shake even more. It confuses him and even terrifies him a little. He nervously looks around the room hoping for some kind a of a sign for what to do now. He starts to pull away from her, but her second hand reaches out clamping his between hers. "Please, just wait a moment."   
    "Oh, o-kay," he just stands there not sure what else to do.   
    His nervousness gives her the extra fuel to get her own mixed up emotions under wraps.  With a few deep breaths, and releasing one hand to use the edge of the sheet to wipe her eyes and nose, she gives one more breath with a slight chuckle.   
  
    "Alright, I think I have my sanity restored." She quips.    
    He doesn't look her in the face though. He seems enraptured by the back of her hand, slowly rubbing his thumb over her freckles.   
    "Hey, Jakoby, isn't it?" She tries again. "I'm Ashley."   
    That does bring him to look her in the face although his brow is questioning her sanity again.  "Seriously? A fire fighter named ASHley.  Oh that's baaaaaad."   
     Keira starts laughing, releasing his hand to rub both heels to her eyes. "Oh trust me, the academy was hell."   
    "Tell me about it," he mutters, and then swiftly passes a hand through the air as an apology to his own past. "Now seriously, what is your name?"   
    She sits herself up to a more comfortable position (a bit of a grunt in the process) and then sticks her hand out for a proper introduction.  "Keira Ashley, at your service."   
    "Damn, you weren't kidding. Sorry." He takes her hand with a smile, "Nick Jakoby."   
    Keira pats the side of the bed, but instead he fiddles his lip making one short fang stick out. "The nurse said you need your rest, so I--"   
    "Please don't go just yet.  I...," now she is a bit shy and he swears the very tip of her rounded ear twitched! "I was hoping to talk to you."      
  
   The star on his chest tingles again. With a last check to the door for the Matron, he reaches back and pulls the chair to her bed side. Sitting on the bed would just be too close to intimacy for him right now. A chair is a proper visiting posture.   
   Her heart flips at his gentlemanly manners from one supposed to be so rouge and aggressive. Not just because he is Orc, but because he is a badass LAPD.   
    She smiles warmly, and once again he notices how green her eyes really are. It even slips out before he can stop himself, and slaps a hand to his face when she blushes again looking to her lap.   
    "Something happened when I hit puberty. They went from this dull hazel like my father's to this bright green that no one can explain. The doctors can't explain it either. I love their color, but it causes such a ruckus, that I got colored contacts to dull them down."   
     Nick's hand slowly pulls down his face. How can he tell her that the same thing happened to him? Right at the same time his fangs started to grow out like crazy.   
     "Contacts and three rounds of braces, I thought for sure I was going to put my parents into debt."   
     He blinks feeling the star burn. "Braces? Wh-where?"   
      She opens her mouth pointing to her sharp lower eye teeth. Exactly where an Orc's fangs are. He swallows slowly. Something is warning him to tread very, very carefully here.   
       "I kept getting called Werewolf, Orc girl, and other horrible names. It was excruciating agony as the orthodontist put these bands and chains on them to try keeping them in check. They said it's not uncommon for humans to have prominent eye teeth, but mine were just being stubborn."   
    "How so?" His is completely fascinated. On top of this, he is so hoping she will reveal the hidden truth. Does she even know the truth?!   
    "Well they tried with the heaviest wire, but the teeth were too strong, so had to use chains. The first time, after six months, took them off and wouldn't you know it, in a month, they started moving back out again. Round two was a whole year. But after three months, it happened again. Senior pictures they had to Photoshop my braces out."   
    "Do they give you problems now?"    
    "Nah, for some reason, at about twenty, they stopped trying to be a pest. Thank goodness because I sure didn't want them while at the academy."  She pumps her biceps. "I was having enough fun trying to turn these into muscle."   
  
    Nick laughs with her. "Yeah, with guns like that, they would be stupid to mess with you."   
    She shrugs, "Ya know, I loved softball and soccer, but damn I still took a beating."  She slaps a hand to a hip and then winces where she hit her own bruise. "These wide things sure have come in handy a time or two out in the field."   
   "Are you okay?" He winces with her.   
    "Eyh.  Well no matter how sturdy these ladies are, a wall landing on you still hurts."   
    Nick had to laugh with her at that. He rubs the spot on his shoulder where the dagger had been dug in. Although Tikka's spell healed all that, he will never forget the pain and agony. "Still flesh and bone."   
   "You can say that again," she smiles.   
  
     Before it can get uncomfortable, noises are heard in the hall. "Oh, oh, that sounds like my station."   
     Nick quickly rises, putting the chair back. "Then I think that is my cue to leave."   
     "Nick!"  She gets him to turn back and take her offered hand. "Thank you for coming. I really enjoyed talking with you. It was...comfortable."   
     He squeezes her hand right back. "It has been a long time since I had such an enjoyable conversation as well."   
     "What about your partner?"   
     Nick rolls his eyes which says it all, and she bursts out laughing. Her laugh lightens his chest in so many ways, that it pulls the biggest smile out of him that he has had in ages. With a finger off his brow, he nods, "Until next time."   
  He is able to duck out the door and to the east exit while at the west end her team is torturing the Matron Nurse. "Awww come on, Nurse Ratchet."   
    She tries to snatch the pen from him, "Hey! I needed that!" and they all pile into Keira's room.   
  
~0~   
    With a chest swollen with glee, Nick makes his way home, parking his bike next to his covered front door.  He throws the old painter's drop cloth over it, and makes his way inside.   
     The front door is actually UNDER the staircase that leads to the upstairs loft bedroom. A very simple and tiny condo. Just the right size for a single man and his two stray cats. One who is hanging her head down through the banister of the railing hoping to pat her Orc on the head. He reaches up with a smile and taps the awaiting paw. "Hello Loki. Where is your brother?"   
    A thud answers that.   
   "Yeah I should have known. Come on you two."   
   He opens the sliding door to the screened in porch he has constructed. I safe place for his cats and a few of his more delicate plants. The screen mutes the light just enough so they don't burn, keeps most pests off, but still gives them all the air they need. Plus if he over waters them, it just drains out into his little patch of 'lawn' with his heartier plants. His porch can easily be draped against frost, or the door opened for the bees to come in and pollinate.   
    While the cats make themselves at home in the warmth and fresh smells, he brings in the sun tea and plucks some of his ripe produce.   
  
   He kicks off his boots, tosses his socks for the cats to play with, and reclines in the wicker chair. The gods have been good to him today.   
Laying his head back, he soon finds himself dozing the afternoon away with thoughts of holding a freckled hand and gazing into emerald pools.   
    The Nickolas Jakoby hasn't felt this good in ages.   
  
~0~   
    Back at the hospital, one of Keira's station mates notices the helmet in the window. "Hey, were did this come from?"   
    Keira shakes her head, "I don't remember seeing it before."   
    He brings it over to her and they search through the cellophane and blooms to find a tiny white card. "To the real hero, from the 'sweet cop.' "   
    "Sweet cop? Who the hell is that?" her friend's nose curls on the word 'cop'.   
    Although she wants to clutch the card to her chest like some school girl, she decides to play it cool and lays it in her lap. "The smart assed cop who put Ward in his place at the deli." Then she tips the helmet. "Hey, Cap, isn't this mine?"   
     He takes the helmet and examines it carefully. "Heh, yeah it is. Of course it's out of commission now. But it does make a rather cute flower pot. I like these fire colored ones."   
       She smiles up to him taking the silk blue iris out. Iris... like the part of an eye. Like her eyes that she actually felt really comfortable talking to Nick about. She's never felt comfortable talking about her awkward transformation from girl to woman, but some how talking to the MALE ORC was comfortable. What's with that?!   
  
     Her Captain nudges the 'pot' back into her hands. "Do NOT get any ideas about him."   
     "Excuse me?!" The strong willed woman blinks to her superior.   
     "After all, he is onea THOSE. A cop."    
     And the rest of the team all cheer in with dumb cop moments. Clouds catches her eye and she can see, he is silently encouraging her to pursue it. He takes the card and writes a precinct number on the back. All she can do is blink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI:  
> Transformers' CMO Ratchet got his name from Nurse Ratchet from One Flew Over the Cookoo's Nest.


	5. Secondary Fire

The morning light trickles through the high and broad windows on opposite sides of the loft's bedroom.  Long and tall enough to flood the room with natural light, but high enough up the wall to retain the room's privacy. What amuses Nick this morning though,  Loki and Thor batting at the window trying to catch the hummingbird on the outside. The young cats' antics have been a saving grace to his rough days at the precinct. These precious furry bundles give affections asking nothing in return.   
  "OH!" Nick rolls aside just in time. Short hair and mostly black with white accents Loki has just pushed her brother (long hair, mostly white with black accents) right out of the window sill.  He lands on Nick's pillow with a hiss up to his rather proud sister. But he is NOT going to let his sister win, either!   
   Using Nick's broad chest as a launching pad, jumps back up to the book shelf/headboard, and then back up to the window where the tussle continues.   
   The Orc knows sleeping any long is a lost cause, and rolls completely out of bed to pad down the stairs. They look almost like a ladder laid out, with the openness between each step. Just enough room for some silly cat to slide in between a step and thwap some poor suspecting Orc on the head as he enters his home.   
  
    This might be a rather outdated 1970's gigolo style bachelor pad, but the company was willing to rent it to him. Being a policeman didn't mean a whole lot, because no one figured the 'first Orc' to stick around long. So many figured (and some even hoped) he would just throw his hands up and give up. They have gravely underestimated the power Nickolas Jakoby's dream has over their racist and pessimistic attitudes.    
  
     Nick makes his way to the tiny kitchen which is in a nook of the main room down stairs. He has been lucky enough to have his own washer and dryer hooks ups so he doesn't have to deal with the main laundry room. As driven as he is to succeed at the police force, he does have his limits to dealing with the rest of society.   
    He puts on his kettle of tea, and washes out the cat's bowls before refilling them. "Food's up!" he calls and the thunder of eight paws down the stairs has him smiling again.   
   As he makes his oatmeal, dumping in some freshly cut peaches, he flicks on the local news.   
**  
"Disturbing allegations arise today about the most recent attack on an integrated elementary school. Is this really racially motivated? Or is this just another 'wrong place, wrong time' incident? Arson investigators are on it now."**   
    And Nick's phone rings.   
    It's his partner. They are wanted down at the station. Actually JAKOBY is wanted at the fire department's arson investigation hearing. Since he was inside the building, they want to know what he saw.   
     "Do- do I come in uniform to this?" Nick is quite nervous.   
     "No, but don't wear your sweats either. Come in something in between. I know IA and legal wants to be there, but don't be nervous."   
     "Too late," Nick sighs. Then he nudges. "Have you ever been to one of these before?"   
     "Sorry buddy. Normally I'm running OUT of the burning building. You're the only cop I know that runs IN. Maybe that's the real problem. IA is afraid you are going to switch badges."   
    "No-no-no!" He is adamant in where his loyalties lay.   
    "Dude," Daryl sniggers, "I'm just giving you a hard time." He sighs lightly. "Sherri has the day off, so I have the car. I'll come by and we can go together, alright?"   
   "I would appreciate that," the Orc gives his sigh of relief. "Thank, Daryl."   
    "No problem. I'll see you at ten, be ready."   
    "I will, I promise."   
  
~0~   
   NOT to Daryl's surprise, Nick is waiting for him at the curb. No need for Daryl to have to be put out any further by finding a parking space and then treking up to his door. He hops into the car, snapping on his seatbelt, flexing his hands.   
   "Soooooo, Sherri said there was a shy Orc who showed up at the hospital to see the injured FEMALE fire fighter. Even flashed a badge to get in to see her."   
   Oh he tries to play innocent, but Nick is so bad at it. "Really?  I didn't know there were any Orc fire fighters. That's great to hear they are integrating too."   
   Daryl cocks a brow at him screwing up his face so badly. "I don't need your Orcish nose to know how terrible of a lie that was. Now, cough it up! What happened?! Was she nice? Did she like you? Or was she rude and disgusting like most of those hose-heads."   
    There is so much he could say, and it's itching to just all spill out of his mouth, but for some odd reason this time.... Nick doesn't. He knows he needs to talk to her alone about her heritage before he brings it up with anyone else. Not that Officer Ward would dare speak to a fire fighter of his own accord, but still.   
     "She's pretty. And she's funny." Reserved, Nick finally releases those thoughts.    
     "Soooo, you got the hots for her?"   
      "Crude, very crude," he nearly snarls in disgust.   
     "Really? And when's the last time YOU had  'conjugal contact' with someone?"   
     Nick is flaming red at this point. "I'm not married, thus don't have a need for frequent conjugal contact, unlike YOU."   
     "Bull. Shit." Ward punctuates the conversation.   
      Still Jakoby doesn't answer.    
  
      That does throw Daryl. Nick is really quiet, too quiet. Normally the Orc has no problem talking about biology be it sex, senses, or any other function. So for him to just clam up completely....    
   It hits Daryl. This is very serious for Nick.   A matter of the heart.  "Nick, have you ever been in a serious romantic relationship?"   
      The big man looks down to his folded hands and finally meekly answers. "Not..... really."   
      "What does 'not really mean'?" He is being supportive, not an ounce of teasing or snark.   
      "In high school, I dated, a little. But once I hit the academy, I thought someone was interested in me, but...." He shakes his head.   
      "I'm sorry man. That's wrong to mess with someone's heart."  He pats the shoulder and when Nick gives him a look of gratitude, Daryl adds the punch line, "Unless it's a stuck up Elf."   
     Okay Nick will snicker with that, knowing that it was said just to lighten his spirits and change the subject. That he is VERY grateful for.   
  
~0~   
     Shortly after  they are parked, and lead to the conference room for the Arson Investigation Division.  They take their seats and Daryl grabs Nick's chin making them brown to yellow eyes. "What did I tell you?"   
    "Let THEM ask the questions."   
     "And if you start running off the track...?"   
    "You are going to stomp on my foot." Nick cringes.   
    "Good man," and lets go of the chin.   
   "You do know your human stomp really isn't going to make much of a difference on my big foot, right?"   
  
The three fire fighters across the table stop shuffling their papers to enjoy the entertainment. Daryl purses his lips and then raises his fist, "How about if I box you in the twitchy ear?"   
    "I'll punch you in the testicles!"   
     Daryl raises the fist higher to start the brawl but a water glass is banged on the table like the clank of a judges gavel. "Officers, please. We here at the fire department would like to handle this in a civilized fashion."   
     Nick clear his throat, folding his hands on the table top, giving a sharp dip of the chin.  "Sorry, his bad."   
     Daryl immediately stomps on Nick's foot making the Orc's eyes go wide in blinking to his partner.   
     "Please say there is a transfer in there for him, or even me at this point."   
     Nick stomps on Daryl's foot this time making him cuss.   
     The fire inspector rolls his eyes with a huff, and then one more fire fighter enters the room. Nick instantly stands up when he sees who it is. Keira gives him a soft smile and a little blush to his gentlemanly manners. Daryl shoots his partner a WTF look, but Nick never sees it.  The other two fire fighters (higher rank than her) just point to a seat at their side of the table where they want her to sit. Behind her, taking seats on the PD side of the table, are two in suits. Even them, Nick does not see as he retakes his seat (after Keira).   
    Daryl nudges a whisper, "Dude, what the-"   
    "A lady entered the room," Nick chides his partner in a whisper. Keira once more blushes, folding her hands on the table before her.   
  
 ~0~   
   Nick is able to set his curiosity aside and focus on the investigation at hand. After the whole Wand incident, it took him from beat-cop of catching and subduing the bad guys, to a bit of investigating frame of mind. Yes he is still a beat cop, no one is fanning the flames for him to take the detective's examination. Not much has changed at the police department.   
   What does surprise him, is how much these officers are listening to him. They nudge him to explain what he could sense that humans could not. When he is reluctant, they nudge with science and compliments to his observation skills. IA's eyes are going wide when he explains he could HEAR Ashley yelling for help. They do a double take when he states he smelled something like gun powder on his return for the trapped fire fighter.   
    "Wha-wait! In all that smoke, you could pick out the distinct smell of gun powder?" The first IA asks.  "Like an arson dog or bomb dog?"   
    Nick's fists clench and unclench together on the table top. Instead of looking at his own department investigator, he looks right at the lead Arson Investigator.   
    He clears his throat, trying to choke down his growl of distress, but it still leaks out. "Yes, just like a DOG."   
    The Arson Investigator clears his own throat understanding the distain clearly. He turns to the others in the room to get their recall and details of the fire.   
     Nick's eyes turn when Keira starts to talk, but it's his ears that lock onto the sound of her voice. Her own hands are folded on the table top and he would like nothing more than to lay his on top of hers. He smiles as she closes her eyes to picture the scene clearly, blocking out all the other sensations of the room.   
     Daryl glances to the side and melts seeing Nick completely focused on her. He's not staring at her beauty though, he's enraptured by the sound of her voice and the confidence of her poise as she recalls the ordeal. Clutching the two wayward children to her side, she heard a small pop-like explosion, and then a beam breaking. She shoved them to the floor, and then arched herself over them using her body like a shield.   
      Even he was impressed. This woman is smart, and resilient. No wonder Nick is enraptured.   
  
      "And that's when I recognized the voice of Officer Jakoby from the deli. He was in a position to get the children out and I knew my suit would protect me until the others could get back. I had my oxygen tank." She gives a light shrug, and opens her eyes to smile at Nick. "Nice save, Officer."   
      Nick swiftly finds his fingers very fascinating. "You're welcome.  Just doing my job, Ma'am."   
     "Ah, right --"  The rest of the meeting is a bit of a blur.   
  
     But the conclusion is agreed: the fire was started by accident but accelerated by something that should NOT have been on the school grounds. What and who put it there is for the Arson team to investigate further.   
    "Thank you officers for your assist and for taking time out of your day today." The Chief shakes their hands.   
     As they head out, the Chief Clouds rounds the table quickly. "Um, Officer Jakoby, could I talk to you for a moment?"   
     Ward nods, "I'll meet you down stairs," and the door is shut.   
     "At the fire, I saw the way you got the Orc community to pitch in."   
     "No, you misunderstand," Nick rubs his hands together. It's not always easy to explain Orc culture to others. So he takes a soft sigh and with the Chief's patient expression, Nick goes on.   
     "The Orc community is very tight.  Those parents were going to charge that building, no matter what you said. I understand that you did not need more chaos and certainly not more casualties, I just helped redirect their assistance. I appreciate YOU allowing them to help. If anything, I think you have just gotten a lot more respect from them."   
     Clouds rests a hip to the table and smiles. "That's what I want to talk to you about. I know the LAPD has you doing 'diversity training' and I hear through the grapevine, you still haven't gotten much support from your own department. But I did see those Orc citizens willing to listen to you, and in the past, they would not.  Sounds like that metal means more to them that your own department."   
     Nick blushes, rubbing a thumb against a nub of a tusk. Becoming 'blooded' by Dorghu and finally accepted by the Orc community means more to him than the metal on his mantel. He wouldn't have cared about being blooded as long as he was no longer shamed. But now he has risen to even beyond 'blooded warrior'. Now he is honored as part of the Prophecy. Irony:  He is an honored hero to the Orc's for dying and coming back but still shamed in his career for being pinned a hero?   
  
   All this he is not willing to explain to the fire chief.  Instead he just nods a slight chuckle. "Yeah, it's a bit complicated there."   
     "Hey," the chief gets Nick to look back up at him. "I was wondering, would you be willing to go with some of my people and find out if any of them would like to be fire fighters?"   
     Nick chuckles heartily. Keira walks up beside her chief. "Why not, Nick?"   
     "Are you TRYING to get me shot by my own department?"   
    Okay all of them have to find that funny. Keira tugs on the collar of his Polo shirt, "I dunno, what do you say, Clouds. Wouldn't he look cute in a pair of red suspenders?"   
     Nick jumps up from the table both hands in the air. Then he shoots Keira a wicked look. "Nah-ah! I am so NOT looking forward to going back to the academy again."   
     They all join in the laugh and Clouds claps a hand to Nick's shoulder as they head out. "Hey, Jakoby, just think about it. I can't promise, but we will try to be easier on OUR recruits that those assholes at the PD academy."   
  
       It's a huge honor for him. He's been asked to be an ambassador. All he ever wanted to be was a cop, taking down bad guys and helping his community be safe.  Here he is paving the way for Orc not just as police officers, but now the fire department too?    
    His great heart swells, and he has to blink back his tears of happiness.    
    His father would be so proud.


	6. Pasta and Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick welcomes Keira into his home for dinner.

The meeting with the fire department has given Nick a lot to think about. Not just what he could do in bringing the Orc into a new light among the other realms, but to maintain his goal as a police officer.  
   "You seem rather quiet over there, Jakoby." Daryl tries to get through his partner. It doesn't budge him from his thoughts so he tries again. "Hey, Nick, buddy," giving a slight nudge to the thick shoulder.  
   "Hum? Wha?" Nick jolts his gaze out the passenger window to the driver. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
   Daryl chuckles, giving a light shake of his head. "So what kind of smoke did those guys blow in your face?"  
   Nick scowls at the jab, and when Daryl apologizes with a sincere look, he is willing to answer. "They asked if I would be willing to go with them to talk to high schools and colleges in the Orc community. Help with their recruiting."  
   Daryl blinks and beams, "Dude, that's awesome!"  
   "You're not mad or going to tease me about it?"  
   "Oh dude, I WILL be teasing you about it, because I have to save face with the others in the locker room, but...," he takes a breath and puts on his serious face. "Nick, now that I have gotten to know you better, I can see how this would mean a whole lot to you. Might even help with some of that prophecy stuff?"  
   Nick rolls his eyes, light huff, "I am no Jirak."  
   "No, but you are a damn fine Nick Jakoby."  
   Once more Nick rolls his eyes turning back to the view back to his condo. It does make him smile that Daryl has such confidence in him.  
  
   As awkward as Nick can be, and just as determined, Daryl knows Nick can also be quite private about his feelings. It's not like many have seen him more than a misguided brute. Below that solid chest of muscle is a heart purer than so many more on the force. "I think it's cool and I hope you do help them.  Not just the fire department but the Orc community too."  
   That turns the younger man's head again. "Thank you, Daryl."  
  
   Shortly after dropping him off at the complex, Nick takes his Valkyrie out to the farmer's market. This place is been more open to mixed races. A safer environment for him to go unnoticed, especially out of uniform.  
   He reaches for a zucchini and bumps into another hand. "Oh, sorry- OH!"  
   Kiera smiles first to the apology and then beams when she sees it's him!  The officer she had such a nice talk with in the hospital and then just a few hours ago. "Well hello! Fancy meeting you here."  
   He too smiles broad giving her room to pick her produce. "Hello! Not back on duty yet?"   
   She grouses picking up a few more. "Unfortunately that gash on my leg won't get me cleared for a couple weeks. It got infected and so it will take longer to heal. Crap."  
    Nick rubs his chin.  If he is right about her heritage, he knows part of why her body didn't react so well to the first antibiotic they gave her. "You know, I might know something that could help. It won't interfere with any modern medicine, and could quicken the healing.  It's safe for both humans and Orcs, not so much for Centuars though."  
     Her eyes widen and he notices the duller color, she must be wearing her contacts. Even sweeter is the way she tugs a bit shyly on her little dangling feather earrings. "On one condition."  
     "Sure," he gives a slight shrug gathering his own zuchinies and paying the vendor. As he puts them into his satchel, he sees she is being a bit nosey peeking in.  
     "What are you making that looks so interesting?" She pokes at the colored pasta.  
    His cheeks burn bright and her heart flips. "There's this hearty pasta dish I enjoy making. I still need to get my mushrooms."  
    "Tell me more?"  
    "Uh, well....," he is so thrown off by this attractive woman talking to him like he was just any other regular person. She doesn't even seem to care that he is an Orc or even that he is a police officer. He hasn't dated since the awkward days of high school (and that one disaster just before the academy) that he is at a complete loss here.  
  
    As for Keira, her forwardness is mind boggling to her as well. Yes she has always been a bit of a go-getter, but that was with friends or sports.  This is one on one. First she spilled to him about her eyes and teeth that no one but her family knows about. No one at the academy or her stations know, and yet this guy she doesn't even know she feels comfortable laying it all on the line with. "I am so sorry." She takes a step back, embarrassed.  
    Nick's tongue fiddles with his tusk knowing he has an opportunity right him before him and he would be a fool not to jump on it. "The best mushrooms are over here."  
    And her shyness retreats. Quickly she pays for her zucchinis  and they make their way down the stalls.  
  
     For the next couple hours they have a good time browsing the stalls and picking up more items. Nick purchases for her a salve that will help her leg and gives her precise instructions on how to use it.  
     When they get to the end of their shopping, Keira gets a message on her phone which she takes and then tells Nick. "They asked if I would be willing to do the recruiting promotions with you, seeing how I am stuck on light duty until I am cleared."  
     "What did you tell them?"  
     Making a bold move, she wraps and arm around his bicep giving it a hug. "I said yes of course, you silly man!"  
     Even though his heart is hammering behind the star, he gulps and whispers to her. "You do know I am an Orc, right?"  
     "You are my hero," she kisses his cheek. And when he flushes badly turning his face fully away from her she gives him a light punch to the shoulder. "Yes, I know you are an Orc, but I also know you are a good guy."  
      Nick still can not look up to her. He knows this is not the proper way to do this but it's taking all his courage right now not to melt into a pool of goop. "Um, well, since we are going to be working together, I guess we should get to know each other better."  
     "I think that sounds like a good idea." It's adorable how shy he is being right now and she certainly won't make light of it either. "I'm really hungry after all this shopping. Want to get something to eat?"  
      He takes a silent deep breath and then tips his head to look at her. "I know a place that makes a mean pasta dish."  
      Keira leans into him a bit more reaching into his satchel to tug out a carrot, "You sure the chef will have enough for two?"  
      His eyes go wide.  "REALLY! You-you would be willing to let me cook for you?"  
      "Are you kidding? Ever since you described this dish I have been aching to try it!" And gives him another slight slug.  
       That's the last push he needed!  
  
       First he walks her to her truck giving her directions to his place and then races to his motorcycle. They meet up along the way and he shows her to the guest parking.  They gather up their purchases and enter his condo. "Well, this is my home."  
         The pitter patter of little padded paws down the wood steps meet them. Loki and Thor stare down at the stranger their owner has brought into their sanctuary. Thor hisses, Loki is a bit more curious though. Keira smiles up at the two furry faces. Slowly she raises one hand into a position where they cats can reach out to sniff or back away as they see fit.  Nick watches Keira quite curious how his housemates and guest will get along.  
    "I don't have many visitors, so they might be leery."  
     Loki gives her a sniff then stretches her neck out for a scratch.  Thor just watches.  "Where did you get them?"  
     "Ward and I found them scrounging for food near a dumpster. He teased that I needed a roommate, and well... they were so hungry and so wet. Covered in fleas.  Just aching for love and safety."  
     Seeing that Loki is getting the proper kind of attention, Thor reluctantly moves closer. Keira slowly brings her second hand out so each cat can have their own scratches. "They look quite healthy and happy."  
    "They have come a long way from that wet and rainy night. I brought them home tucked inside my jacket."  
    "On your motorcycle?!" She turns to see his reaction.  
    "Well, its the only vehicle I have. I couldn't stick them in the saddle bags, that just didn't seem right."  
     Keira drops her hands from the felines and steps up to Nick, "You have a heart of gold."  
     He chuckles rubbing the unseen star o his chest. There is much he could respond to that, but right now, nothing seems proper so he turns to humor. "Well my stomach is running on empty."  
  
     She giggles with him and they take their bags into the kitchen.  
     Working side by side under his instructions, they chop, slice, sauté, boil and put together a delicious pasta dish with garlic bread on the side. A dropped noodle on the floor becomes a cat toy to both of their amusement. Nothing like working together in the tiny kitchen all while trying not to step on two playful cats.  
    "Hold on," he shakes his head. Taking another dry noodle, he tosses it out into the main room where they both scamper. "Now we just have to contend with each other.  
     Just for that, she carefully hip checks him. TO which he bops her back with his own leaving them both giggling.  
  
     After the meal is all cooked and dished up, he leads the way to the main room. A square table big enough for four obviously doubles as his desk or anything else flat surface. Although stacked neatly, certainly not stuff that should be on the table for a meal. He goes to move it setting it on a chair tucked under the table. Keira wouldn't have minded but knows this makes him more comfortable.  
    They dive into the meal and Keira gives a satisfied 'ummm'.  "This is delicious. "  
    His mouth is already full so he just smiles and lightly blushes again.   
  
     They are silent at first obvious that both of them are famished. Seconds and then thirds are served until Keira is rubbing her belly.   
"I made a pig of myself." He blinks and she instantly cringes. 'Pig" being a derogatory for both the Orc and police it could be a double insult to her host.  
    Nick though doesn't take it that way. He picks up their dishes, "You eat like a healthy person needing to renew their strength." He takes the dishes to the sink to be dealt with later. Returning to the table he offers her more iced tea, which she takes gratefully.  
     "Where did Loki and Thor run off to?"   
    "Follow me," he tops off his own glass and leads he way to his 'sun room'.  Sure enough, the cats are sprawled out on the floor sunning themselves and bathing.  
     Keira looks around at all the healthy plants. "These are beautiful! How do you keep these two from tearing them all apart."  
     Once again his heart is swelling. These plants and his cats are his comfort and here she is enjoying them with him. As she sits on the floor to pet the cats, he goes on to explain how he and the cats had to come to an arrangement.  "Anything they don't like I keep in reach for them to dig or nestle in. Any that they do like, I put high up out of their reach. They are welcome to play with the spider plants and dangling green beans. And occasionally I give them a potted plant to destroy."  
  
     She giggles shaking her head and giving the cats a long dry/dead leaf to bat and play with. "I don't have any pets at this time. I share an apartment with a 911 dispatcher. We both have crazy and long hours that is would be cruel to bring another life into our home. Security isn't a problem because even WE don't know when we will be home, let alone for criminals to figure out our schedule."  
     Nick laughs, "Oh yeah, I hear that. Nothing like being low man on the post."  
      She stretches out nudging her Ked against his booted foot. "Hey, since we are going to be doing this recruiting thing together, what is the truth and what do you actually want to reveal to them about why you joined the LAPD."  
      Nick rubs his chin. "I have actually been thinking about that."  He takes a long pull on his drink and a deep sigh. "I have always had a great respect for the police department. I wanted to do something different than my father, his father, and his father before him. I don't really want to reveal too much about my lineage, but I don't have a problem revealing my personal reason."  
     The fire fighter nods to that. "My mother is a nurse, my father a diesel mechanic. I've always enjoys tough hard work. The heartier the sport, the more fun it was. They encouraged me to look into a physical career. I happened to talk to a fire chief one day when he brought one of his rigs in. And it just went from there."  
     Nick nudges her toe right back. "Hard working honor and bravery."  
     Rather cheekily she smirks, "Oh really? I just thought I was having fun hauling heavy stuff and racing into fires like a crazy person!"  
    "You remind me of the ancient stories of Orc warrior women defending their homes. You DON'T mess with them, you will end up dead." With a shrug, "Well with the less violent side."  
  
     She laughs so hard that it startles the cats and even had Nick laughing heartily.  
    "I like hearing you laugh, Nick."  
    "I like making you laugh, Keira."  
  
     The sweet moment leaves them blushing. She excuses herself for the restroom, and he heads to the kitchen for dessert. He really doesn't want her to leave just yet.  When she returns, she bites her lip. Sure she should be going, but she's having such a good time. To her relief, he has pulled out brownies.  "I could kiss you!"  
     "Awwww," he bashfully dips his head to the side, "But you haven't tried them yet."  
     She plunks to the floor in front of him so she can look up into his bright eyes. "Hey, anyone who can make a pasta dish like that, can't mess up brownies." And she takes a hearty bite right where he can watch her reaction. "I'm in heaven."  
      He chuckles lightly nibbling on his own brownie.  
  
      He tugs off his boots and stretches out. Keira kicks hers off as well to let him know she is in no hurry to go anywhere. His heart flutters and he reaches for another brownie. "What I am about to tell you, I haven't even told Ward. Very few know this and...."  
   She reaches out folding her hand over his on his knee. "Nick, no one outside my family knows about my eyes and I have no idea why I told you. Your privacy is safe with me."  
     He turns his hand over lacing his fingers with hers. "Thank you."


	7. Rising Above the Roaches

  Keira is completely enraptured by Nick's story. She can see the emotions are still as fresh as the days it all happened. He may be older, and may have moved on, but in some ways, those wounds are still fresh and the bruises still healing. The damaged had been done, and the course of his current actions were laid at this pinnacle moment of his life.   
  
   "I was young, but old enough to know enough. Young enough to still need a guardian, but old enough to know the importance of culture, religion and the difference between the races. I knew my place, and also lack of place. I knew what it was to be blooded and non-blooded." His hands rub against his jeans and then he looks right at her, "And why my father chose not to be 'blooded'."   
  
   He takes a deep breath and looks right into her soul. Her reaction to his next statement will determine the course if he continues the rest of his story:  "My birth ruined my mother."   
   "Nick!" She gasps in horror that, "How could someone ever tell a child that!"   
   He smiles at her softly pressing his hand to hers. "Shh, it's alright." She pouts, but is silent to hear what else he has to say. That defines that he will tell her the whole truth. Stunned at his confession, but respectful to his resolution to the facts.   
  
    He gives the supportive hand a squeeze. "She had a stroke giving birth." She squeezes his hand just as tightly. "She was able to hang on until I started school, and then had a fatal one." His great chest heaves. "Sorry, it's been a long time since I thought about her."   
   Keira brings her other hand up pressing his spotted one between hers. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."   
   Her words make breathing so much easier. With a deep inhale, her scent fills his lungs with a new feeling . It's been a long time since anyone has wanted to be this near him, let alone touch him. Now she has both hands on his... and her scent is...peace?   
  
     "My father and I were very close," he ducks his chin closing his eyes.   
     "Well it's good to hear he hasn't taken his grief out on you," he can feel her soft smile, even if he doesn't see it.   
    "No, his grief was that there wasn't better medical care for the non-blooded in the Orc community."   
   As much as Keira would like to ask about blooded and non-blooded, she doesn't. For it doesn't matter just yet for her to understand, and she is sure he will explain when the time is right.    
  "What is he like?" She presses for that understanding instead.   
   "Was," once more her frown comes out, but he shrugs lightly. "He delivered produce for the Orc and human community. Unblooded, he wasn't permitted -and certainly wasn't accepted- in many places. Being the son of several generations of unblooded, he was considered even less. My future didn't look much better. I wanted to do something other than farming. I wanted to a chance to make a difference. I didn't want to just be a lowly work horse."  He thumps a fist to his knee, he now proudly lifts his chin. "I wanted more for my life, and my father understood. I love him for that."   
  
     He takes another deep breath, steeling himself for the next part of his story. Sitting though won't do it, so he rises, letting her hand fall from his knee. He can't handle being coddled for this part. He pulls his back up straight, staring out into the past.   
    Keira is in awe of how he retells this. Clearly these skills of detailed recollection have aided him in his line of work as a police officer.   
  
    "It was a day off from school, and like any of those days I was not in school, I was with him with his rounds. His truck was parked in the ally, and as he was inside hauling the larger heavier crates and getting payment, I was outside loading the empty crates."  The victim turned officer clenches his fists, and then flays his strong fingers out.   
     "I heard the demand for the money. I heard the shots. From my position, I saw my father fall. I didn't hear his words, but I understood them, 'hide, live', and then his eyes went blank. I saw the shoes step in my father and the restaurant owner's blood as they grabbed the measly cash from their hands. Then they ran for the back door. I ducked behind the dumpster with the rot and the vermin." Visibly he shivers, going quiet.   
  
      Keira pulls Loki to her lap, wrapping the sun-warmed animal to her. The cat doesn't seem to mind, snuggling in. Thor nuzzles up to Nick's ankle, breaking through his silent thoughts. Just as Keira is about to speak, Nick turns to her (still scratching Thor under the chin).    
    "And then the sirens," he gives a small smile.   
    "Sirens?"   
     He nods, settling back down with the cat sprawling in his lap. "The police arrived. At first they tried to accuse my father of being a thief who died getting caught, but one officer noticed the bloody shoe prints out the back door. He followed them to investigate."   
     Once more he closes his eyes to relive that first moment of meeting the man. "I have no idea how long I was crouched down with the roaches and rats, but I was too afraid to move even when more officers came to rope off the scene and begin the investigation. That same officer who knew my father wasn't the bad guy, noticed my stack of overturned empty crates. He looked around, and that's when our eyes met. I shrunk back, but he just smiled, not making a move towards me. He knew I was terrified."   
     "He didn't rush you?"   
      Nick shakes his head, "No, he didn't. He follow procedure in asking someone from child services to come to the ally, but placed himself between my hiding spot and everyone else. When they all went away, and the CPS person showed up, he then pointed to me. I didn't come out. I knew that humans were not kind to orphaned Orcs. I figured I was better on my own on the streets than in an abusive foster home. I started get up to run away from them, when he called out to wait. He sent the CPS worker aside and approached with his hands out in a peaceful way.  I remember him talking to me like an adult, not like a scared child.   
    " 'Young man, I can not let you leave until I get your statement. After that, we can discuss your future. I need your help in finding out who did this.'   
     " 'You mean who killed the owner and stole the money,' I tested him.   
     "He shook his head, 'I need to know who killed the Orc man as well. Do you know anything?'   
     "I don't know why, but I took a step towards him, but he made no move to catch me.  Instead, he took one of my crates and sat down, pulling out his note pad. He pushed a crate over to me as well. The CPS lady just stayed in the doorway keeping everyone else away from us. I sat down and told him everything I could remember: color of shoes, type of shirt, which way they ran, how many there were, how many shots were fired..."   
  
     "The makings of a future officer?" Keira smiles.  He chuckles lightly and nods.   
     "That's exactly what he told me. When the CPS lady when to make her phone call, I told him I was afraid of going to a foster home, and he winked at me telling me not to worry, that he already had a plan."   
    "What was his plan?"   
     Nick once again laughs, this time because she is getting all caught up in his story like some young child. Even if this is a bit of a tragic story.  "He took me to his home, with his wife."   
     "Whoa," her green eyes blink.    
      "CPS wasn't happy, but he claimed it was witness protection and couldn't have me traumatized by cruelty in a foster home or even Juvie. His wife being a retired court reporter has seen her fair share of victims retelling their stories, and thus knew how to prepare me for when trial came up, which he assured me would be his top priority."   
    "He didn't make a solemn promise to find the bad guys?"   
    That quirks his head, "No.  This isn't some TV drama show. This is real life.  What he did promise me, was that he would never make a promise he couldn't keep. Not everything was under his control, but he would do his best."   
    "AND?! Well, I have to know, did he find the bad guy?"   
    Once more Nick is lightly shaking his head at her inquisitive state to his story. "Kind of. One has never been found.  The other was shot and killed by officers from another state when he tried to rob the wrong person."   
    "Eh, not a fairy tale ending."   
   A light snort and, "When is real life ever a fairytale?"   
   "One can always dream?"   
  "Oh like an Orc wanting to be a police officer and thinking he will be accepted like a blooded-hero?" It might be cynical huff, but it is also reality.   
    "So what DID make you want to be an officer?"   
    "Miles was former MP for the Marine Corps who moved into the Sacramento police force. He saw enough, and knew there was a positive and negative side to his career choices. He knew that I had seen plenty of negative, but also had the love and support of my father to be whatever I wanted. He encouraged me to hold fast to my father's support and my father's understanding that I wanted to be more. So when I decided I had seen enough injustice done to my people, he used his connections to both communities of law enforcement and military to find someone who would be willing to take a chance on a young determined Orc."   
     He gives a chuckle. "I thought taking the community college courses I needed before applying to the academies would help prepare me for integration.  Boy was I ever wrong!"   
     "What do you mean?"  She too had to have her AS degree before starting the Fire Fighter's Academy.   
     "High school there was a limit as to how much educators and students could harass an Orc. But on a college campus filled with adults of all ages and professors who thought I was a joke.... not to mention my first experience of having my heart twisted and manipulated. Gods I was such a stupid fool!"   
     "Dating is never easy."   
     "I was so nieve in thinking she really liked me.  All she wanted was an Orc sex toy and when I wouldn't do what she wanted, pitched me aside like a used condom."   
     Keira's eyes go wide once again. "Whoa.  Ouch."   
     "Sorry if that was a bit blunt," turning aside.   
     "Nick, never." He tips his head just enough that his sweet bright eyes can catch hers. "Dated since?"   
     He shakes his head.   
     "Hey, dating hasn't been a picnic for me either. Not when you have a whole firehouse of 'brothers'. They are sweet, but I have no desire to date them, and they can be a bit tough on prospective suitors. They can be...."   
      "Protective?"   
       "In a rough endearing way."   
      He laughs.  "Going to take a tough one to put up with them?"   
      "Someone who can dish it as much as they shovel it, more like."   
     Throwing his head back, he roars with laughter startling both the cats and sending Keira laughing right along with him.   
  
      She wipes a gleeful tear from her eye and glances down at her watch. "I don't want to go home, but I really should get some sleep."   
     He nods.  "Yeah, I should, too.  Got a long week ahead."   
     "You have my number, right?"   
     He pulls his phone out and hands it to her. "I will now."   
     Likewise, she hands hers over to put his information in.  This way he can designate himself anyway he wants.    
  
     After returning the phones, she tugs on her shoes, and he his boots. He holds a hand out helping her up, but she doesn't move. "I really enjoyed this day with you, Nick. I'd like to do it again sometime."   
     "You really don't mind that I am an Orc," then with a wicked grin, "or a Cop?"   
     That leaves her giggling hard and smacking him in a meaty shoulder. "You dork."   
     He beams back, "It's pronounced 'Orc'," which earns him another punch to the shoulder and a fake 'ow' from him.   
  
     Slowly they gather her cold items from his 'fridge, and then walk even slower out to her truck.  She climbs in, starting the engine and rolling down the window. In a way it feels so much like a first date, but really shouldn't. He leans on her door striving for one more reason to keep her here one more moment.   
     His pointer taps into the window crease. "I've... never felt so comfortable around someone ...so quickly before."   
     Keira pokes her finger in the crease right next to him. "Nick," he looks up into her beautiful eyes, "You are a dear man, and I will never INTENTIONALLY hurt your trust. But I am human, and I may accidentally blow it."   
      He taps the finger right before him, "I could ask for nothing else."   
      "I'll text you that I made it home safely."    
      His blush has her smiling so hard, tears come to her.   
  
      Twenty minutes later, Nick gets a texted picture of her mouth full another of his brownies in front of her 'fridge with a note, "Damn these are good!"   
       He sends her a simple text back. "Thank you."  Then as an after thought, a picture of two cats curled up asleep in his lap.


	8. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure mush, watch out.

Over the course of the weeks, Keir and Nick become closer friends. Occasionally he has meals at her place, but with two other roommates with hours just as crazy as their own, it's easier to have dinner alone at his place. A fast food meal can occasionally be caught between each other's shifts, (now that she is back to work) but going out for a sit-down meal is out of the question. To be caught in public looking like anything near a 'date', neither is ready for those ramifications.   
   Or is it that they don't want to face the fact with themselves that they could be falling in love?   
  
   Keira takes the initiative to test the waters of their friendship-come something more perhaps?   
  
   She calls him one night. He doesn't catch the call, due to being in the shower after a grubby shift. But as he dries off, he smiles seeing she called him.  He digs the towel into one tipped ear and then calls her back.   
   On the third ring, she answers, "Hey there, Nick."   
   "Hey," his deep voice is so warm after doing something very relaxing. "Sorry, I was in the shower when you called."   
   Keira has to bite her lip for a moment. A rush of that image is not doing her any favors as she has that warm deep voice crooning in her ear.    
   "Keira? Is everything okay?"   
   His concern and total obliviousness to the shower-image he just planted in her brain reminds her exactly why she adores him.  "Did you say you have a vacation coming up?"   
   "Um yeah, in a couple weeks."   
   She can hear he is still toweling himself off. It's sweet that he didn't do that first, instead to calling her back right away, but damn that means he is next to naked talking to her right now. She groans, and he hears it.    
   "You sure you are okay?" He stops the towel.   
   'NO!' she wants to answer, but instead shakes her head back to the original conversation. "Yu-yeah I'm fine. Just I was thinking... I have vacation the same time you do and I wondered if you would like to get out of LA for a bit."   
    He tosses the towel to the bed over the top of a sleeping cat, who attacks it. He chuckles and settles to the bed to help the cat attack the towel even more. "Where are you thinking?"   
    "My cousin works for the US Forestry Department and turned me on to a cute little cabin I rent sometimes. I wasn't sure how you feel about the forest.... city boy."   
    That does have him laughing. "Oh I would not mind getting out of here for a bit. Let me talk to Daryl and Sophia about taking care of the cats. She likes the 'babysitting chores' and Daryl can keep an eye on the place.  How long were you thinking?"   
    "About four days, still give us a chance to get other stuff done, like laundry. Any food restrictions? I'll do all the shopping you just pack your clothes!"   
    He plays with his rounded tusk and then admits shyly, "For religious reasons, I don't eat anything with a hoof."   
    Keira ponders that for a moment, then presses on, "So fish and fowl is perfectly alright? And preferences?"   
    She can hear the whoosh of relief even if he is trying to suppress it. "Trout, I really like trout. Miles used to take me fishing sometimes."   
    "We could catch fresh trout up there, if we are lucky."   
    "it's been a very long time for me, but I would enjoy the challenge."   
    "Alright then, it's a date." She beams.   
    He chokes.  Then squeaks as feline teeth sink into the softness of his hand. "Sorry, bad cat."   
    She sniggers to him trying to cover. He's so cute. Has he any idea how cute he is?   
    "I'll get the reservations and then text you the details later, alright?"   
    He pulls the bleeding appendage from his mouth with a 'smack' and "Uh-hum, sounds good.  I look forward to it."   
    Now it's Keira's turn to becomes shy, "I'm really looking forward to it, Nick."   
  
~0~   
    The day comes. Keira pulls up at his condo and grabs his bag as he double checks the cats' and plant check list. Sophia is good, and cares. She might not do things exactly the way he would, but she will make sure the cats are entertained, fed, litterbox cleaned and Daryl or Sheri will make sure his home is secured.   
    For Sophia he leaves a jar of her favorite Jelly Bellies to weight his check list down. He looks at it one last time, and then in Orcish, writes her name beside the English version. Down at the bottom, he signs it with his Orcish signature. She's old enough to learn this language if she would like.   
  
      Tucking the motorcycle inside the entry of his home, on top of a piece of cardboard to keep from marking the tile floor, he secures the door and jogs out to the truck. He swings up into the passenger seat and snaps on his seatbelt. She hands him a pillow from the back seat.   
     "What's this for?"   
     "It will be a good three hour drive and you look beat. It's alright to sleep on the way."   
     He drops it to his lap, but scoffs rolling his eyes. "I'm not THAT tired.  It might have been a brutal week chasing weak links, but I'm not that tired."   
      "Uh-huh, suuuure.  You go ahead and believe that line," she smirks pulling onto the freeway and heading east. This time his look is not a scoff but an all-out glare. So she shrugs watching the congested traffic. "So, any leads to the arms stashed in the elementary school?"   
     "Yeah, it isn't the Orcs.  It's someone wanting to PIN it on the Orcs, or Orcs from a rival clan of the neighborhood. How's it going on your end?"   
      "We've come across a few more buildings with arms in their attics.  I have to tell you, it's scaring a lot of us.  Being shot at is one thing, falling through a ceiling we prepare for, but being killed by stored mortars, stashed bullets and even a pack of C4, no... just no."   
      Nick growls. "I didn't know about the C4."   
      Keira spares a glance at his hands as she shoots for the carpool lane. Those strong hands skilled with a weapon and clenching and unclenching. "Our departments really need to be working together on this."   
      "I pray they don't wait until someone dies before they get their heads out of their prideful asses." What comes out of his mouth next she may not understand directly, but she knows it is a cuss none the less.   
      "It's okay to swear in front of me. Lady or not."   
      He chucks a sideline look at her that he is not amused. So she slides her hand over his open palm and speaks what is on both their minds. "We are both out of town for a few days. Neither of us is going to be killed by what is going on in town.  Alright? Time for us to recharge our mental batteries."   
       Nick looks down at her hand fitting so perfectly against his. He folds his slowly feeling her slightly smaller (but still large by female standards) fingers slide between his own. She curls her own to secure the latch.   
  
        Traffic is fine enough for her to only need one hand, and leaves hers in his until she feels his go lax.  Looking over, his eyes are closed, mouth slightly open, temple slumped to the window. He's out like a light.   
         When traffic comes to a crawl, she carefully leans over to tuck a pillow between his cheeks and window. He gives a little purr snuggling into it's softness. His lip comes to a rest in just such a way that she can see the dental work done to his tusks.    
      As she turns back to their travel, she is curious as to how painful that must have been.   
  
~0~   
       Nick comes round from his nap at the feel of his body shifting from right to left as the mountain roads curve and turn. He blinks to the flickering sunlight through the massive trees. "Where are we?"   
      She isn't startled to his voice, having seen the first signs of his waking, but the croak of his sleepiness is endearing to her heart.  "Nearly there.  A little place called Arrowbear."   
      "Never heard of it," he stretches and sets the pillow to the back seat.   
      "A rather small community halfway between Lake Arrowhead and Big Bear. My cousin went to a music camp here, and fell in love with the area. It's what sent her on the path to the forestry department.  Now she gets to call these mountains home."   
       "It's beautiful," he says with a soft awe.   
       The massive boulders could only have been moved by glaciers. And the way huge massive pine and oak trees grow between them is a sight to behold.   
  
        Three turns later and she flicks on the turn signal.  It's a small drive down a dirt road and then, through the trees and boulders, a small smartly pained cabin sits.  "We are here."   
          First she turns the truck around (as per trained protocol of swift evacuation if needed), and then climbs out.   Nick also climbs out, limbs a bit stiff, unused to sitting for so long. He leans against the truck bed, tipping his head back and inhaling deeply.    
  
     The scent of fresh -non-man-made- scents fills his sinus cavities. With a slow exhale, he pushes his stresses of the past few weeks aside.  Another slow deep inhale, and he says a silent prayer.   
  
     Keira doesn't move from her place leaning against the other side of the truck. She does not want to disturb his moment of meditation. She's never seen him so serine. Her heart flares knowing she gave this moment to him.   
       He moves ever so slightly and so she makes her way around the truck. He takes her forearm in a soft grip and pulls her to him. Looping his arms over her shoulders, holds her against himself. Keira easily wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder.   
     Words would destroy this moment, so they just hold each other listening to the sound of the breeze in the branches and the chirp of the birds along with the tricking stream beyond the cabin.   
  
      It has to be a good ten minutes of relaxing against each other, before Keira whispers, "Nick, I really gotta pee." He bows his face into the top of her head and starts laughing. She laughs but pushes at his belly, "Unfortunately, it's true," she pokes his belly button.   
     He releases her and she dashes to the door. Sliding a piece of siding away, she pulls out the hidden key and unlocks the door. Nick reaches into the truck to begin the unloading.   
  
~0~   
      Later that night...   
      After a wonderful dinner of fire roasted chicken, grilled potatoes, and steamed green beans, the dishes are hand washed and set to dry.  She brings the mugs of coco over and snuggles down at his side before the wood burning fireplace. He sips the warm drink (minus the marshmallows, of course) and drapes his arm over her shoulder. She snuggles into his side.   
     "Nick, if you haven't figured out by now, I think I'm falling in love with you."   
     As much as a smart ass comment is at the tip of his tongue, he instead presses his lips to her temple. "I wasn't sure if it was me I was smelling, or you, but I think maybe it was both of us."   
    "Wha-what do you mean?" She shivers.   
    "Humans give off pheromones of different kinds.  When I get to really know someone, I can tell if they are hiding something other things. Some people give off their pheromones more blatantly than others.  Along with facial expressions and body language, I can read suspects, coworkers, and such."   
     Right now he can feel her nervousness that he can do this. It's not that she is scared or disgusted with him, more of not being able to hide things from him. Personal things.   
     He tips her chin up to look into her very green eyes. He smiles. "I'm glad to see you left the contacts at home. I like how when it's just us, you can be yourself.  That you feel safe with me. It moves me." He leans in closer, closing his eyes and whispers, "Tell me to stop, and I will."    
    She says nothing just pulling on his shirt to bring him closer. First he just brushes his lips against hers, giving her a chance to back away. Instead of pulling away, she presses into him. The lips are slow at plucking, moving to explore. Neither has been kissed in so long, it's almost as if they have to relearn how to kiss.   
      The lips part ever so slightly to grip a bit better. Still holding their kiss, he blindly sets his mug aside, and then takes hers to clink against his. With both hands free now, he cups her jaw to press in a bit deeper.   
     She gives a soft whine, fisting his shirt to keep him from daring to pull back. Her other hand, still warm from the mug, clutches at his bare nape. Now he is the one to purr ever so slightly.   
        The lips part even more, teeth meeting, and her tongue darting out to flick over his rounded tusk. He moans parting even move so she can explore as much as she wants. And she slowly does, melting against him.   
      Nick's own tongue is helping hers rub against each tusk. It might be a bit uncoordinated, but that is what exploring is all about.    
      Then he delves a bit deeper, dropping his hand from her chin, to hold her waist snuggly against his own. His hand slides back, cupping the small of her back, and pressing his thumb to rub at a routinely sore spot.   
       Her moan could be seductive, but with the melt of her body against his, and knowing her well enough, he knows he has just loosened a knot. "More," she breathes into his mouth, and dives in for a deeper kiss.   
      Nick massages his fingers into her cloth covered spine. She kisses him as deeply as she can, until he has her as jelly in his hand, and her neck slumps back.   
     He moves his kisses from her mouth to across her jaw, and into the little spot right against her pulse.   
  
     "Nick...."   
     "Hummmm," he continues to kiss.   
     "It's not that I don't want to sleep with you but-"   
     He pulls back and plucks a kiss to her lips and calmly states, "I'm not ready."   
     She opens her eyes to see the sincerity in his own bright ones. "Really?"   
     He nods. "I might be a hot blooded Orc male with a gorgeous woman in my arms, but I am not ready in our relationship to share my body that way."   
     She chokes and buries her face into his neck. "How.... how can there still be gentlemen like you left in the world?"   
     He snorts and nuzzles into her temple. "Darling, there are more of us out there than society gives us credit for. I'm just as timid about having a physical relationship with someone.  That's what doomed my last.... fling."   
     "Fling?" She snuggles into his arms.   
     Nick tucks the blanket around them both a bit tighter. "I cared and thought I was falling for her, but she was just using me. I am embarrassed by the things I let her do to my body. But when I would not.....(he sighs his resolutions aside and lays out the truth.)  When I would not penetrate her, she was done with me." He rubs her back and presses on. "Later I found out she was paid to try distracting me from joining the academy."   
      Keira's hand rubs over his chest, "That's disgusting." She feels his lips smile against her forehead.    
     "I'm here now, right where I want to be, though."   
  
      They are silent for a bit enjoying the crackle of the fire and the snuggling. A question keeps niggling her but she's not sure how to ask it. Nick seems so content to hold her, she's not sure she has the strength to upset their moment. Still, if they are to continue their relationship, it's best to get this one out of the way.   
     "Um.. Nick.... damn this is embarrassing."   
     Embarrassing? Then she probably won't want to look at him and thus he just hums encouragingly and gives her a nudge this his hand to her spine to keep going.   
     "You said an Orc has a better sense of smell, does...does that mean...?  Well see, there's another reason I CAN'T sleep with you, right now at least." She wants to die for either not being able to flat out ask him, or that fact she even started this train of thought.   
     "It's alright, and yes I know what's going on with your body right now. Just so you know, you are still very beautiful, to me."   
     She buries her face into that crook between his throat and chest. "YOU smell good."   
     He chuckles lightly making her kiss that spot. "Why thank you," he smiles.   
     Since the awkwardness has been addressed, now she feels confident to press to a more scientific question. "What's it like, being able to smell all those things?  Doesn't it give you a headache to be overwhelmed by so much?  Over stimulation?"   
      He tips his head ever so slightly to ponder that. "It's kind of like walking into a perfume shop and smelling everything at once.  But with a bit of training, you can separate the different textures and scents. It's a lot like training the ears on what to pay attention to and what to tune out."   
      He pulls back just a bit to catch her eyes, "I have to admit, being up here with just the fresh air and YOU is a relief to my senses."   
     Her cheeks burn bright, and it brings a smile out so broad she can see the tusks he normally suppress behind his kind lips. She leans up to settle into his lap and give his ears a tug, which twitch - to her delight!   
  
      "So tell me something you know that you haven't revealed."   
       He cups her waist plying his fingers right into those places she liked before. "Well I can tell you which partners are screwing each other... on duty."   
     She gasps to the info and then moans into his plying. It makes him laugh at being able to do this to her.   
  
      From there, things get a whole lot more relaxed with each other. Their relationship has just progressed to a whole new level openness and intimacy.   
  
~0~   
       They have been talking for so long, that neither paid attention to the fire. Now it is just a set of coals, and she yawns.    
     "You should get some rest," he nudges.   
     She stands up and points to the double bed in the corner of the room.  The only two doors in this tiny cabin are to the bathroom and a closet. Other than that, this is a one room cabin. She holds her other hand out to him.   
     "Will... will you snuggle me tonight?"   
     He puts his hand into hers and smiles, "I will gladly share my body heat with you."   
     She pulls him to stand. "Do you want to change first?"   
     He pulls the back of her hand to his lips, "You change, I will tend the fire."   
     She steps closer, tugging his chin down, and raising hers. "Nicholas Jakoby, I know I'm in love with you now."   
     His blush is brighter than the glowing coals.   
  
     She climbs into bed getting the covers warmed up for both of them.  A few moments after brushing his teeth, he comes to her dressed in a thick t-shirt and sweat pants and thick wool socks.  She scoots back giving him the warmed up spot on the bed.    
     "Come here, you," he murmurs laying down and tucking her against his chest, big hand woven into her short red hair.   
      She sighs letting his caresses lull her to sleep.   
~0~   
  
       The next four days are lazy days of hand in hand walks down forest paths, games cards and chess over warm tea, and a little bit of fishing.  The nights are filled with good cooking, lots of stories, and warm snuggling watching the fire.  Neither has felt this comfortable with anyone else in so log.   
  
        Unfortunately, it can not last forever.   
        The drive home is still pleasant though. They find they have a similar taste in music. She likes heavy metal, and he very much enjoys his Orcish ballads. He promises to get her translations for the songs he considers his favorites.   
         Cruising down the LA freeway they get a few looks.  Well they are quite the sight!   
         A gunmetal grey F250 with LA fire department insignia on it's back window with all it's passenger windows rolled down blaring an Orcish lover's ballad with an male Orc passenger bellowing out the words in his native tongue while fire-redhead female human pumping her hands and tapping the steering wheel in time to the beat.     
      Nick leans over and whispers something into her ear and she bursts out laughing, which has him beaming and laughing just as brightly.   
  
      When they pull off the freeway, the music is turned down to a respectful level (no need for either of them getting a ticket for noise ordnance reasons).  She pulls up to his condo complex, throwing it into park, but not exiting.   
       Nick grabs his bag from the bed, and comes round to the driver's door where the window is dropped. "Want to come in?"   
       It's adorable how she tugs just a tiny bit on her lip. His free hand cups her cheek and he takes that tucked lip into his mouth, using his tongue to tease it loose and then entice her to letting him inside, just as his kiss is leading her to come to his condo.   
       Keira sinks into the wanton kiss plunging her own tongue to him baiting him to never leave this spot. But she has to stop when his kiss begins stealing the air from her lungs. "God, Nickolas.... you are evil."   
       He chuckles, reaching for the door handle, "So is that a yes?"   
       She shoves his hand off the handle making him pout cutely. "Sorry, but I have plans to meet up with my parents tonight. Give them some of this equipment back."   
       He nods softly and kisses her again lightly this time. "Okay."   
       "Would you want to come to their place for dinner this week?  I would really like you to meet them."   
      His fingers rub together and then looks back up to her. "Just them? No family event?"   
      She nods, "I promise. My sister might be there, but that's it."   
      "Just.... prepare them that I am Orc."   
      She weaves her fingers between his. "Darling, they already know."   
      "What else do they know?" playing with hers.   
      "Something to the effect of, 'when are you going to tell the poor boy you really LIKE him?' "   
     Nick drops his head to the door frame. "Oh shit, I'm doomed."   
     "Yeah well, you're just the boyfriend. I'm the family member."   
  
      He ponders this for a moment and then gives her hand a squeeze. "Yeah, I'll come. Just send me the details."   
      'Okay, I promise," but doesn't let go of his hand even though he is pulling back. "It will take me over an hour to get to their house."   
       He smiles, "I'll wait up."   
     "I know you will."   
      He gives their closed hands one more kiss and then lets her fingers go.  She gives him a little wiggle of her fingers as she rolls up the window and sets the truck in gear. He waits until she has pulled onto the street before he pulls his keys from his pocket and enters his home where he is pounced by two furry friends.   
      "I guess you missed me?" He scratches their heads.


	9. Barn Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick at the firehouse.

Before the day comes for Nick to meet Keira's parents, he is properly introduced to her brotherhood. She asks him to stop by the station on a day she is on shift so that he can meet her team, and see her station. His shift doesn't start until later in the evening, so he stops by to share breakfast with them.   
  Keira has left him instructions to park his bike in the back beside her truck. He shuts off the engine, and removes his helmet, but doesn't dismount. Clouds closes the door to his SUV and blinks at the sight of Nick on his motorcycle. "Lost?"   
 Nick rubs his hands along his jeans. He's not sure if Clouds recognizes him out of uniform. Some people can't tell one Orc from another.  "I'm supposed to meet someone here."   
  Clouds strides towards him rather offensively. "I think you are lost," then he smirks out a charming grin, "Cop."   
  Nick huffs not completely relieved, looking down to the helmet in his lap. But Clouds chuckles clapping a hand to the thickly muscled shoulder. "Come on, breakfast should be about ready."   
  Nick dismounts shaking his head and setting the helmet down on the seat.   
  
  Inside, the large kitchen is a bustle of the table being set, fruit being cut, sausages being cooked and waffles piling up.  Clouds grabs an extra chair and soon they are all sitting down.  Keira smiles taking a seat next to Nick and the bowls are passed around.   
 Tomas smirks, "Hey, sorry we don't have any donuts for you."   
 Nick spears a waffle for his plate, "That's okay, I'm not on shift yet anyways."   
 Ooooh the cheers go out for that.   
 Mick pours himself coffee and adds to the teasing.  "So if the Feds are a type of Cop, so are they fueled by donuts too?"   
 The banter is light and he can feel he is being welcomed by her brothers. "I hear their thing is muffins. Blueberry mostly." The laughter is joyous and Nick is handed a plate of sausages which he passes right over to Keira.    
 "I found these recently: apple chicken. Let me know what you think," she drops one onto his plate. He quickly glances around the table to catch the other's reactions. They don't even blink at him, instead weighing in on if they like Keira's new find. He smiles from his lips to his bright eyes at her making her blush.    
  
  As she passes them on, Nick finds the encouragement to banter back. "If it's Cops and donuts, what does that mean for firemen?"   
  Clouds waves a fork through the air, "There is always our famous hot stuff chili cook offs and of course our very popular calendars."    
  This brings out another wave of cheers, which has Keira blushing and diving into her breakfast. Nick raises an eye brow, then down to the only female firefighter at the table.   
  "Except Ashley here!  You chicken! You got some arms to be proud of," Tomas encourages.   
  She tips her head just enough to show one eye, "Oh please. It's not the arms they want to see. And what I have, would not be nearly as interesting."   
  Mick curls his head to Nick, "Oh? Give us your thoughts, Jakoby, on seeing our lady fire fighter in one of our enticing calendars."   
  Nick smiles to Keira. It might be a bit too soon to reveal his personal thoughts on her physical attributes, but this is his chance to explain to her brothers that although he is an Orc, he is not some rutting animal.  "I think she has the most beautiful smile and we are blessed that she will share her smile with us. If she wants to keep it for only those she deems worthy, I feel honored."   
   The table is silent for a moment making her cheeks so hot she's afraid the smoke detector will go off.   
   "Uh, Keira, should I get an extinguisher for those cheeks?" Daniels nudges her from the other side.   
  "I'm sorry, Keira if I embarrassed you," Nick mutters softly looking down at his plate, using his fork to play with a bit of kiwi.  She doesn't look up, but does lay a hand over the one holding the fork, stilling it.   
  
   Keira finally lifts her head and looks to her Captain. "Would you please explain to him why you tease him so much."   
   "Nick, look at us."  Nick lifts his head and looks around the table at the others. Some are eating, some smiling back at him, none say anything except the Captain. "Like I said before, your own brotherhood should be shamed for the way they ostracized you. As a fellow first responder, we accept you. Think of this meeting as a test run to meeting Keira's parents."   
   "You...you told them?" Nick nearly chokes.   
   "Dude!" Mick chimes in. "She's been smitten with you since the hospital visit after the elementary school."   
   Keira glowers, "Miiiick!" Then tries to hide her face.   
   "R-really?" Nick tries to peek at her.   
  Once more the Captain takes over. "We do this torture to ANY of our brother's or sisters and sometimes even THIER family members. We have to lean on each other. Not just ourselves, but our extended family. We know you don't have any," Nick shivers shifting a look to Keira, but the Captain adds, "I have my ways of digging into people's files, she revealed nothing."   
  "Oh, right," Nick mumbles.   
  "But you have already told her, and I'm glad."  He lays that fatherly hand on Nick's shoulder that reminds him so much of his foster father.  "We don't care that you are an Orc."   
  "Yeah our problem with you is that you're a donut sucking Cop!" Daniels throws out there to which everyone cheers clinking coffee mugs and juice glasses.   
   Nick's own cheeks are starting to burn bright. The firefighters get up from the table and come over to rub their hands all over his head like some kind of a good luck totem.   
    And then as they take their seats again, Nick is reminded. "You two can squabble and bicker, but if you hurt her...," all those strong biceps used for hauling firehoses come into view. Nick visibly shivers.   
    Nick gulps down his pride and turns to Kiera, "I will probably screw up and make mistakes, but I will never INTENTIONALLY hurt you."   
    Keira leans in, "Ditto."   
    Their foreheads press. And the 'awwwws', kissy noises, and a few 'bleghhhh', go around the table.     
    Nothing else can be said or done, because the alarm goes off, calling them to duty.  Forks are dropped, last gulps of liquid are downed, orders are called out. Nick can only wave as he watches Keira jump into her gear and head out with her team.   
  
~0~   
     When they finally come back, dreading clean up of the kitchen, the are pleasantly surprised to find everything has been packed up, and stored away.  Dishes, stove and counter are scrubbed and clean.   
     Daniels nudges Keira, "Hey, if you break up with him, can I have his number?"   
     Keira cocks a brow, "And what are you going to tell your wife?"   
     "Hell she doesn't clean nearly as well as your Cop boyfriend! I'll trade her in!"   
     They all chuckle knowing Daniels would never EVER dump his wife.  Keira sends Nick a text letting him know that cleaning up the kitchen has won the fire house over. He is definitely part of the family, even if he doesn't defect to the other badge.   
  
      Nick laughs heartily reading the message. Ward leers, "Something to share with the rest of the class, Jakoby?"   
     "I had breakfast at Keira's firehouse. Apparently, I'm the first Cop welcomed back at any time."   
     Ward shakes his head. "Dude, do NOT let that get around the locker room. You might feel your pride all puffed up once again being let into another clan, but you WILL get slaughtered by your own."   
     Nick smirks. "I can handle it, I think you can't handle the fact they like me more than you."   
     Ward glares, "Oh do NOT make me turn this car around. I will beat your blue-Appaloosa-spotted ass!"   
     "Appaloosa?"   
     Ward groans, "Look up Appaloosa and it will make sense."   
     "Oh, o-kay," Nick stumbles flicking through his phone. Then he blinks and glares at Ward. "You did NOT just call me a Centaur!"   
     This time it is Ward who nearly sideswipes another car in realization of his gaff.


	10. Burning Desire

A few weekends later, Nick makes it to a family dinner with Keira's parents and sister. He finds them just a welcoming as her fire house.  Well maybe more, because they don't rib him about being a Cop. They might be curious as to the comparison of fire fighter academy verses law enforcement academy and even some Orcish culture, but they are open and hospitable to a friend of one of their daughters.  Nick is a bit nervous when Keira's father takes him aside for the 'what are your intentions with my daughter' interview.    
  Nick is honest with him though. "I really enjoy spending time with her. I've never been in a serious relationship and am just taking this one day at a time."   
   Her father appreciates Nick's honesty. "Keira hasn't dated a lot. It's been harder on a tomboy like her. I know she is heterosexual, but there have been many who have spread rumors and teased her otherwise."   
   "I know, we've talked about it," Nick reveals softly. "Both of us are new to this, and just taking it easy."   
   Her father lets out a huge sigh of relief. "If Keira trusts you enough to tell you these things, then I will back off from here."  They turn and walk back towards the house. "I hope you understand, my daughters may be an adults but I can't stand to see either of them hurt."   
   Nick nods and gives him a smile. "I appreciate you treating me like a person and not a brute."   
   And there, both men have a respectful understanding of each other.   
   "So tell me some more about this motorcycle of yours," her father the mechanic leads them back up to the porch.   
  
~00~   
     Days turn to weeks, and weeks into months. As the relationship grows, the case is dragging.  It has both the fire and police departments beyond annoyed. Then the Feds show up. It enough to send both departments into a rage. Behind the closed doors of Nick's condo, Keira and Nick agree they need fresh insight to this problem. Their own leads are stagnating.   
  
     Nick and Daryl are on patrol one night when Kandomere contacts them. He needs a Bright he can trust. It's not another Wand, but their scientist have determined that if a Bright can handle a Wand, than there is a good ninety-percent change he can handle this Orb as well. Daryl is willing to take the chance with his life, if they promise to help but not take the credit for this current case. Kandomere and Montehugh agree. This gang turf war is minor in the grand scene of things.   
  
      Not too much later, Montehugh calls them giving them a location with a cache of weapons and of course their amunitions. On top of that, it has the Orb well hidden inside.   
      Keira was texting Nick about dinner plans later in the week, when she breaks off for a Call. She tells him where she is headed and closes the conversation.   
      Daryl closes his call with Montehugh shortly after.  When he tells Nick where they are to meet the Federal Agent, Nick pales. "What?"   
     "Keira's station is headed there for a Call right now!" Nick doesn't even wait for Daryl to prepare, throwing the vehicle in gear, and flipping on all lights and sirens.   
    "Don't get us killed before we get there!" Daryl nearly squeals being thrown against the door as Nick whips around a bus. When there is no quip back, Daryl takes a close look at Nick. He notices he is whispering something that does not sound like a string of Orcish swears. If anything, it sounds almost like a prayer montra. It is also apparent to the older officer, Nick's offensive driving has greatly improved.   
     Daryl is about to say something, but Nick clips his bark to two short orders, all senses flared to focus on his driving. "Don't. Speak."  So he doesn't, just hanging on for the ride.   
  
     The police car arrives just as the firefighters are unloading their gear and hooking up to the fire hydrants attached to the children's supply store. Nick blares his horn and then just flat out leans on it barreling into the throng of LAFD.   
     "HEY hey hey!  What are you-- oh shit!!" Daryl grabs the dashboard as the large vehicle slides between a team of firefighters about to enter the building, smashing into a fire truck.   
      Nick jumps out. Behind the LAPD, the three Federal sedans also pull up, sharp dressed Agents also trying to push the fire fighters back. The yelling begins, but before anything can be explained, and explosion goes off. Shrapnel flies everywhere. Thanks to Police Vests and turnout coverings, most of the personal are protected. But for one Federal Agent, the sharp suit is no protection. Keira reaches Montehugh first, clamping a hand to his gushing neck wound, but moves no further back as more explosions go off.  Nick calls for her, and she answers still not moving from her patient.   
      Both maybe heightened by adrenaline, but are still professional. Nick uses his armored back to protect them further. Keira puts her helmet on his bald head, knowing that his hunched form will keep her protected as she examines the scared agent.   
      "Hang in there," she smiles to the red head.   
      Kandomere's voice is heard searching for his partner and Nick calls back, "He here, but down."   
     Still a few more explosions go off.   
  
     No one wants to risk getting closer and have taken cover behind the fire trucks. Someone slides a back board to the first responders. Carefully Nick and Keira get Montehugh rolled onto it, but Keira can't let go of the neck or he could bleed out. "Now what?" Keira ducks over the Agent but under the armored officer.   
      Nick bows over them as much as he can as brick and wood rain down over them. "Get on the back board, I'll try to push it."   
     "We aren't light weights," Keira grimaces.   
    "And I am no human. Comes in handy at times like this," he smirks back.   
     Clouds calls back to his firefighter, "Ashley! Get out of there!"   
     She bellows back. "Neck, artery."   
     "Crap!" Clouds curses.  Instead he tosses a rope out. "We will help you pull."   
     Keira can't move her hands, so that leaves Nick to tie the end on to the hand-hold at the top of the board. Then he gives the word.  With Nick pushing and cutting his hands in the process, some of the fire fighting team help pull the back board, they are soon out of the line of fire.   
  
     Kandomere curses in Elven seeing his partner turning pale. Keira looks up to the Elf, clearly in charge of these Federal Agents. "We can't risk bringing in an ambulance."   
      The Elf turns to Nick, "I need Ward."   
      Nick nods, "I know. I wrecked the cruiser." They glance over to the SUV buried against a fire truck and half under the crumbling building.   
      "Take my car. Stay with him. Let no one near him," Kandomere softly orders.   
      Nick nods to the man's wedding ring, "His wife?"   
      "I won't tell her until I bring her in myself. She knows me."   
      "Alright, I can do that," Nick sighs.   
      Kandomere looks to Keira, "Can you fire a gun?"   
      "Yes, if I need to."   
       Kandomere carefully reaches under Montehugh's bloodied jacket pulling out his gun and badge. "Take this, stand guard with Jakoby until I get there. Go. Now," and shoves both badge and gun into Nick's pockets and belt.   
       Clouds blinks, "Whoa, wait!  You can't just take one of my fire fighters and turn her into a body guard!"   
       Kandomere points to Keira's hand holding pressure on the artery. "She already is."  He takes the foot of the board ready to lift, "Go, now."   
       Nick grabs the head and they get the board with two bodies on it, into the back of the sedan. It's not comfortable for either, but it will work.   
       Nick flicks the siren, and once again is barreling through traffic. No one says anything completely focused on what is going on.   
  
        The Orc's senses are flaring big time. From sounds of the ragged breathing of the Agent, to the controlled breathing Keira is trying to calm in herself.   
        From the smell of burning wood, hot brick, and even weapons discharge. To the smell of fear from the Agent and bit from Keira.  But there is also the smell of excitement and a surge of... what is that smell coming from Keira.    
      He spares a glance into the rearview mirror to see she is watching how focused he is on his task at hand. Their eyes meet briefly in the mirror, and there is that scent that blooms out as their eyes meet. What is it?   
      But he flicks his eyes back to the road, and hers back to the weakening body below her.   
  
      It's strange how time can fly, but yet again at the same time, seem to go in slow motion and go on forever.   
      Time and sensations blur.   
      Upon arrival, Nick holds up Montehugh's badge and Keira gives out the triage information that she can.  It certainly helps having helped her roommate study for her EMT and then Nursing classes.   
       She also makes it perfectly clear, that they are under orders by Federal Agent Kandomere to stand guard over this agent. It's rare, but Nick pulls out his deadly Orc snarling face as a reminder why to NEVER piss off an Orc.   
       He does spare a swift side glance to Keira when he gets another whoosh of That Scent.  What ever it is she gives off, has certainly got his blood surging, and not in a bad way either. If anything, it confuses him.   
       But now is not the time to do an investigation to his own responses. Now is the time to stay focused on what danger might be coming after them next.    
       Surgeons are brought right into the ER room to get the artery clamped off so they can get the firefighter off the gurney and more room to work on the patient. She gets her hands washed off, but nothing more resetting her mind to become body guard now.     
    Nick catches this, while keeping his eyes pealed for intruders. When she comes over to him, he cocks the gun making sure it is loaded and ready. He shows her the safety, then hands it over.   
      "Are you alright, Ashley?" He sticks to professional tone right now, even if his personal side is running on over drive.   
      She takes the gun, tucking it into her large oversized pocket, but always keeping a hand on it. Her face is also set in professional mode. "Yeah... for now. I can crash later."   
     He nods, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He wants to badly to reach over and give her hand a squeeze of reassurance, but they just can't right now.   
  
     Sherri is luckily on duty tonight but when she sees Nick standing guard she winces.    
     Nick keeps his voice low knowing she is worried about her husband, "He was fine when I left, helping the Feds. Ashley and I are guards for this Agent. Please let me know if you see anyone you don't know."   
      She gives a crisp nod, but shivers, "Let me know-"   
      "If I hear anything, I will." He nods back and she gets to work.   
      With Sherri helping to keep an eye out, this will go easier.   
  
0~0   
  
       When they move Montehugh up for surgery, Keira and Nick stay right with him and just outside the 'clean room'.   
       After surgery, he is moved to the recovery room, and once again they stand guard only accepting food and drink from Sherri.   
  
       With her shift over, Sherri really wants to get home to Sophia. Nick understands, but still he hasn't heard from Ward. So he sends Kandomere a text and shows Sherri the response that they are all alive and well just mopping up and should be over to relieve him soon. That should mean Daryl will be heading home soon too.  Sherri thanks Nick, and heads out.   
       After she leaves, Keira looks over to Nick, but his eyes are closed, head leaned back against the wall. She knows that he is far from asleep, and that even though the eyes might be closed, the ears and flared nostrils are on full alert.    
  
       More than an hour later, the Elf Fed and a plump worried but sweet woman hurry around the corner towards the recovery rooms. Nick is standing straight, hand to his gun, but no threatening move. Kandomere gives Nick a crisp nod, and the Orc opens the door for the woman. He's not surprised she says nothing to him, just rushing through to the nurses' desk.  Four more sharp suited Feds come around the corner next, this time Nick does raise his gun, Keira following his movements. The Elf snaps his head around to look then lays a hand to Keira's   
     "They're with me, " Kandomere softly answers.   
      Keira releases her breath loudly, slumping her arms. Nick follows, only doing it silently.  Kandomere gives her an amused smile and then takes the gun from her, resetting the safety. "Thank you," she breathes, and he chuckles lightly.   
      Nick resets his own gun, rolling the tension out of his broad shoulders. "How is Ward?"   
      Kandomere huffs, "Fine. The Orb was already gone. I sent him home already," holstering the gun into a second hidden sling under his jacket.    
    Nick hands over Montehugh's badge, and shakes his head.  "All this for nothing.  Shit."   
    Kandomere shakes his head. "I can't go into details now, but no, it was not a complete loss.  Go home, get some rest. I will contact you later once I have things compiled. I think I have something to add to the investigation but it will need clear heads."   
    Nick nods. "Except, my vehicle is under a building."   
    The colorful Elf chuckles. "Take my car, you still have the keys, right?" The Orc Officer nods. "I won't be going anywhere for a while anyways."   
     Keira's brow wrinkles. "But, don't you need some rest too?"   
     For the first time in a long time, Kandomere lets out a genuine smile to one he doesn't know very well. "As an Elf and a Federal Officer, I train to go with very little rest during investigations of this magnitude."   
    She looks up to her Orc friend for an explanation, but he just shrugs. "I have no idea how they do it, they just do. Mysteries of the Universe that I don't even try to understand."   
     Kandomere actually blushes, letting his long hair fall forward to hide his cheeks.     
     She shakes her head, and touches his elbow. "Well, try to rest anyways otherwise I will feel guilty sleeping very hard today while you stress out."   
     The Elf gives a soft chuckle and mutters, "I will try."   
  
      The other agents take the positions of guard duty and Nick and Keira make their way out of the hospital.    
      The ride is silent the first few blocks. It's LA so traffic is always out and about, but at three in the morning, not nearly as much. At the next red light, Kiera slips her hand over Nick's settled on the center arm rest.   
     "Nick.... I don't want to go home."   
     He turns to find out what she means by that. Yes he was going to take her back to her apartment now that her shift at the firehouse is over for the next three days.   
     "I-I don't want to be alone." She is nearly pleading. "Please..."   
      His pulse quickens. There's that scent again. 'Need for comfort' and mixed with something more tangy. His nostrils flare, and she sees it, making her own eyes go darker. She knows that his body knows what hers is hinting at.   
      "Are you sure?" His voice is so low it's almost a purring-grovel.  It's own hint of 'want' and 'need' leaking through.   
      "Please.... Nickolas," she whispers clenching his hand.   
  
       There is something about the way she says his name that sends his blood into pure "NOW'. He flicks the lights, and barrels through the intersection.   
  
       Somehow he gets the sedan into his parking space that normally only she uses. They stumble out of the car, at least making sure to lock it, and grabbing her hand tightly, they race to his front door.   
       He's fumbling for his house keys, which doesn't help when she presses against his back wriggling her nose into the nape of his neck. "Why do you smell so good?" She's nearly high off his Orish scent mixed with Jakoby cologne.   
        He growls and then curses as he drops the keys with a cuss. He doesn't bend over, but crouches, which for whatever reason, turns her on even more. She doesn't hear the sound she gives off, but his ears twitch in hearing it. He turns his head ever so slightly, cocking only one brow.   
      "What?" she bites her lip.   
      There's a sly smile to his smart mouth. She has no idea what she just did, and it flares his instincts even more. "Just ...you," he smiles picking up the keys.   
    He rises going back to trying the lock once more. For that smirk he gave her, she shoves him chest to the door and stretches on her toes to tug on his ear with her teeth. This is no easy feat in her work boots and their steel toes, but she is bound and determined to get those special sounds out of him again.   
    With a flip of the catch, the door releases. With two bodies leaning full weight on it, it slams open against the wall. Losing her balance, her teeth clamp down harder to the ear and he squeals to the bite. "Sorry", she mutters, but he just laughs lightly.   
    This seduction is going nothing like he had in mind. It's funnier and filled with surprises. He yanks the keys out of the lock, accidentally slamming his elbow into her chest.   
   "Oh, shit, sorry!" He grimaces as she whines rubbing a breast.   
    Now it's her turn to laugh, "I deserved that," she backs up to give him room to get righted.   
  
     And there they are. Looking at each other.  Dressed in heavy work clothes, covered in soot, blood, ammunition discharge, building rubble, and a tinge of hospital antiseptic. But they are alone and together. No one to hurry back to and having just faced life and death.   
    In a flash of an eye, they are reaching for each other in a hungry kiss and battle of hands to grip and hold each other.   
   "Damned vest!" She bites out trying to tear at his Velcro catches.   
   "What are these clasps?!" he sneers at her turnout coat.   
   In what can only be described as a clumsy comedy of passion: a front door needs to be relatched, four scrambling hands, four aching feet, two kissing mouths, four steel toes boots, two skittering cats, a 'flack vest', fireproof cloak, two button up shirts, two t-shirts, a utility belt thudding to the floor, two sets of work slacks and their belts, two sets of underwear, some socks and a sports bra are littered throughout the condo's entry and up the staircase to the Orc's bedroom loft.   
  
     Neither one is sure if the other is completely undressed, they just know they want the other to feel them unburdened. Laid bare. Physically vulnerable as their hearts feel right now.   
     Nick weaves his hands up her short cropped hair to hold her still and so that his can look into her flared green eyes (contacts somewhere lost in the process). "I love you very much. We don't have to do this. We can stop if you need to. Just cuddle."   
     She ever so gently shakes her head. "I don't want to, but if you want to ... I understand."   
     And he shakes his head just as firmly. "I'm ready to share myself with you."   
     She leans in, "I'm ready for you too, Nickolas."   
     Once more, she says his name just THAT way, and his chest swells with wanting to inhale not just the sound of his name, but the scent she gives off when saying his name just THAT way.   
     He goes to hook his arm under her rear, but trips in that first step, landing them both to the bed. She 'oooofs' to the squash and he winces, to smashing something sensitive against her pelvic bone.   
      Embarrassed, he clunks his forehead to her collar bone. "Gods this sucks."    
      She runs a hand up the back of his neck, cupping his head, and kissing what she can of his temple. "I don't know about that. I have me a lap full of naked Nick."   
      He lifts his head ever so slightly, waiting for the fire in his loins to dissipate. "Naked Nick?" She nods smiling and tracing his jaw with her thumb. "This is supposed to be --"   
   "Us." She finishes his rebuttal to the fumbling love making.  "This is perfect for us."   
    He eases his heavier weight to the side, yet still keeping her under his thick thigh. He props a cheek up by a fist. "Perfect for us?"   
    She nods. "I've never done this before and you've never done this with me."   
    "I've never wanted to go this far with anyone," he blushes.   
    She beams. "I'm glad we are fumbling through this together." She pokes his cute nose. "You may have had ideas on what a 'perfect first love making' is supposed to be, but all I wanted was someone I felt comfortable enough with to share this with. I feel comfortable and safe with you, Nickolas Jakoby."   
      There it is again. He takes a moment to breathe. "I like it when you call me Nickolas."   
       Her eyes twinkle, "I know."   
      "You know?" his own narrow.   
     She leans up, whispers his name once again. He shivers from the tip of his ears to the tops of his toes. "Just like that." She leans in to whisper his name right against his lips and something flares in him. The last reminisce of his name is swallowed by a passionate kiss taking her tongue against his own.    
     She moans, gripping his shoulders tightly, wrapping a leg around his waist and hugging them even tighter together.    
  
     With each flick of his tongue, each stroke of her heel down his rear and thigh, they heat up more and more. The scent of them wanting each other is so thick he doesn't think it can get any thicker.   
    He rolls to his back watching her rise up to straddle him and pan her hands down his torso. His own soothe and explore her muscular thighs, sturdy hips and beautiful lady curves. "You are gorgeous," he rumbles liking the way she blushes into his compliment.   
      She kisses the star-splotch on the center of his chest and then down to his belly button. Just below his belly button, she can see where Orc and human have other differences. He is smooth, hairless. His maleness is proportional to the rest of him: thick but not abnormally huge. Then again, nor is Nick considered an overly huge Orc. If anything, on the average to slightly shorter side. But for any woman, any man will be an adjustment on their first time.   
  
     Nick bites his lip watching her touch and fondle him. With a gasp, and an arch of his back, he hisses out his delight to being touched. Firmly, but tenderly she strokes and explores this part of him, loving the way his belly clenches and his ears shiver.     
    Sure she's seen her fair share of pictures of the different species. Not that she went out AIMING to see them, but with people in the medical field as roommates, you are bound to hear stories and see medical journals. Still to be touching an engorged lover for the first time, it's thrilling and hot!   
      So smooth. The skin way softer than she expected. The head more flared than she expected (compared to humans) yet still having the firm-soft foam-feel to it. The tiniest of slits at the top where he will erupt from when at the climax of their passion. Down the firm shaft she didn't expect to be so ridged. The veins standing out to become ribbing during intercourse.    
    Unconsciously, her own body is grinding against his thigh, wetting it. She whimpers to the friction she is giving herself. At a new sound from him, she looks up from her exploration to his nearly glowing eyes. The man is in full blooded passion. He's trying to rein himself, but is definitely ready for the next piece of their love making.   
      She moves up his body, planting her hands firmly to his broad chest. "Ready?"   
      All he can do is nod a grunt. She rises up, but with their combined fumbling again, it takes three tries before the broad head is guided by his fingers to her moist opening. Both hold their breath to the brand new sensation.    
       Gently she rocks against him, and just as gently, he gives a bit more push to each of her rocks. Both are a lost to the overwhelming sensation. She loves the feel of holding him, he moans to the feel of being surrounded. It's tight and the slow progress of easing their bodies together, not to cause harm to either is an agony in of it's self. A very pleasurable agony.   
  
         Once she feels his pelvic skin against her own, she just waits. Breathing in the sensation of.... "One," she breathes.   
_"Yessssss,_ " he whispers in Orcish.  " _Mated_ ," but he will keep that to himself. It's probably just the over abundance of emotions that is making him feel this way, of never wanting another woman in his life ever again, but he can not burden her with those impassioned thoughts right now.   
     "Oh this feels so good!" She sighs, eyes closed, rubbing a hand over her heart.   
     "Yes," he whispers again. He sees the tear slip down her cheek, and catches it. "Am I hurting you?"   
     She opens her eyes, and smiles to his concern. "Far from it. I love the feel of us. I never want to let go of this."   
    "Come here," He leans up capturing her lips and slowly kissing more into their connection.   
  
      The kiss rekindles the passion to their connection. Gently, he rolls them, laying her back, and slowly moving his hips to increase the pleasure of their connection.    
     Kiera didn't think she could feel anything more spectacular, but oh how she was wrong. This new friction, this new adventure in love making, just moves her even more. How can anyone take this for granted? How can anyone be so frivolous with the emotions love making can bring out? How can anyone use this as an attack?  How can anyone go back to thinking clearly after feeling ALL THIS!   
      And there her breath is hitching! It's so hard to breathe! "What! What is this?!" She pants in fear to losing control of breathing.    
      The prideful grin on her lover's face lets her know.   
      Orgasm.  This is what they mean by an orgasm.    
      "Oh God!" She gasps, and keens over an abyss she didn't know she was standing on.    
      "AH!" Nick pants, and with a few grunts, keens over himself.   
      "I can feel that!" She gasps! "Oh Nick it's so warm!"   
      He chuckles to her reaction of him releasing his own orgasm within her.  He plunks down to his elbows propped on either side of her shoulders. "You like...sex I take it?"   
       Arms flung over her head, panting to calm her racing pulse, she smiles rather subline. "I love you, Nick. I can't imagine sharing this with anyone else."   
        He slides further to his side, not ready to let her let go of him. "Neither can I."   
        She curls further against him. "I never want to move again. Stay with me."   
        His broad hand soothes up and down her spine. "Keira, I really need to shower. I want YOUR scent against me, but this other stuff, it making my nose irritated."   
         She nods. "I like the idea of it just being our scents."   
  
         Carefully he pulls his body away from hers. She whimpers to the feel of his broad head disengaging. "But... I wanted to keep that in there.  It feels good."   
        Who knew an Orc could blush so badly. "I kind of need that. It's mine?"   
        He backs off the bed heading for the shower.  She lashes a hand out trying to swat for the male appendage. He wriggles a finger at her, coaxing her to join him in the shower.   
  
        The shower might be small, but the water is warm and the hands soothing over well loved bodies. More teasing goes on under the water between breasts, dick, pointed ears, and short red hair.   
         When Nick goes to rinse his face off, Keira gets a chance to pan her hands out over his broad shoulders and down his spine. She notices a mark on his back, and when he turns around, she sees it is identical to the one on his chest. Right above his heart.   
        "Nick, is this star on your front and back a tattoo?"    
         He hold her thumb over it pondering if he should tell her. Tonight has been about being vulnerable and laying it all bare.  Softly he tells her, "More like a re-birth mark." She looks up to his dear sweet bright eyes. "I died. Shot right through the heart. A Bright brought me back to life."   
         "Nick.....," she shivers and presses in closer to him. He wraps his arms around her tightly, sharing the hot water.   
        "I'm okay now. It's alright, Keira."   
        "Hold me tonight, please?" Making love was supposed to be about forgetting death for awhile. Although she is pleased for his honesty, it just brings back everything she was trying to forget.   
        "I will," he presses into her temple. He's sorry he broke their moment, but he will not lie to her...if he can help it.   
  
     When the water begins to turn cold, he wraps a warm towel around her, and then gets one for himself from the cabinet.  Neither takes the towels off when they go back to the bed. He pulls the covers back letting her decide where she wants to sleep. She lays down, holding a hand out to him.  He snuggles down, pulling the blankets over them both.   
       Dawn might begin breaking through the windows, but the lovers never see it. Too wrapped up in each other's arms, they blissfully fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I found out just this week!  
> Orc language: Bodzvokhan {Created by David J. Peterson for Netflix's Bright}  
> Nickolas Jakoby's birthdate: June 23, 1974

Bang Bang Bang!  
  "JAKOBY!  You better get this door open before I do because if I find your fat ass dead, I'ma gunna kill you!" a very angry cop bellows from outside the condo.  
   "Oh SHIT!" comes from beside her ear and then she is cold from the tossed aside blanket.  
   And this is how Keira wakes up the first morning in Nick's bed. She pulls the blanket back over her, contemplating how she should proceed from here. Should she stand beside Nick as his partner rages at him, or stay innocently upstairs?  Maybe go down and make them both coffee? Wearing what, though!   
     'The morning after' was not something Nick and her had prepared for. What is she saying! It's not like they actually prepared for last night either!  
    Oh... shit.... protection? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.  
  
Bang Bang Bang.  
    "Hold your horses!" Nick bellows and releases the locks on the door.  
    "About damned time, Jakoby! What took you so---what the hell happened here?!" Daryl cuts off his first rant to start on another.  "Well?!"  
    Clad only in a towel, Nick yanks Daryl inside and then shuts the door. "Daryl, stop." He's as calm as he can be even though he would really like to punch the older man in the mouth for disrupting his neighbors AND his sleeping girlfriend.  
    Keira sits up, disturbing Thor from the foot of the bed where he is attacking her sports bra. The cat flumps off the bed, and then traipses down the stairs, right past Daryl, still tangled in her bra. Nick flushes bright, and Daryl slowly turns to his partner. "Oh, I see."  
     "Why are you here?" Nick huffs, starting to gather what he will need of his uniform. Vest, belts, boots...  
     "Kandomere wanted to know where his car was when you didn't answer your phone. He was concerned someone from last night got a hold of you."  Then with a chuckle he adds, "Well, I guess someone did. She didn't hurt you, did she? I don't see any claw marks."  
      Wrapped in a blanket, Kiera leans over the railing. "Not that you can see."  
     Nick stalls in untwisting his vest catches. He glares up at her. "Not, helping." He flops the vest over the banister railing, and points at Daryl. "Give me a moment."  
      "I don't have time for your, what did you call it again?" Using the finger picture analogy.  
      "Shut up, Daryl. Just shut up," he huffs turning to mount the stairs.  
      Daryl leans in though, grabbing the Orc by the muscled bicep. "Why, because it's okay for you to tell me about the sex I'm missing in my married life, but when I turn it around you can't take it?"  
      Nick leans back in, "You and I can talk about this privately- man to man-, but I would rather not embarrass Keira. She had a rough revelation last night."  
      Daryl doesn't let go though and his look to the other is none too supportive.  
      "I told her about this!" He points to the star on his chest hissing quietly. "She didn't know I had died and I still have to tell her about The Prophecy."  The grip on his arm loosens, and he yanks it out. "Wait here.  Please?"  
      "Alright," the older man softly complies. It had been brutal enough for him to watch Nick die and come back to life right before his own eyes, he can't imagine what it's like for the Orc to explain this to a human he is falling in love with. He knows how much his life as a cop scares his family, what about for this poor fire fighter?  How much of the Orc world does she understand?  
        Instead of causing more problems, he goes to heat water and find that mug Nick always takes to work with him.  
  
        Nick takes the stairs two at a time and meets Keira at the top of the stairs, still wrapped up in an old quilt.  There's something classic and sweet about seeing her wrapped in the bits of patchwork fabric. He cups her face with both large hands and presses his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."  
       She presses back and then plucks her lips to his. "Can I stay here today? Can I wait for you to come home?"  
       The tension in his shoulders relax and he folds her into his arms. "I would like that very much. I think I have some things we need to talk about."  
       As much as maybe someone else would be mad at their boyfriend for keeping something like coming back from the dead a secret, she knows it could just be something as simple as his heart stopping on the operating table and coming back. Life altering for Nick, but just another day of miracles for the hospital staff.  But she moves on the second part she barely heard. "Prophecy stuff?"  
      He nods slowly and tells her a word. "Its the password for my computer. I want you to look up the Prophecy of the Nine Realms." He points to each of the points of the star on his chest. "Look specifically for the stuff about Orcs and the Dark Lord."  
      She nods. "It will give me a head start on what you want to talk about?"  
      "Yeah," he nods again. "With these Feds, I don't know when I will be home."  
      "I'll make something that can be microwaved fairly easily," and she plucks a kiss from him again. "Don't stress over me."  
      He sighs heavily, lowering his forehead to her shoulder, trying to snuggle back in. "Too late." She rubs his neck and head supportively and then presses a kiss to his cute ear, which he flicks and Orc-ily giggles.   
  
        It's never been so hard for him to get dressed before. He does not want to leave her. She smells so good and there is so much they need to discuss, but just now there isn't enough time.  
       "I love you, Nick," she kisses him warmly at the top of the stairs still wrapped in his quilt.  
       "I love you too, Kiera," he nuzzles back. "I'll text you later."  
       "Alright," and she lets him slip out of her arms.  
       Daryl looks up to Keira standing by the railing and gives her a small wave.  She waves back, not sure about what else to say tol him.  
      The door closes and latches. She's left alone in Nick's condo with his two cats. They sit at the bottom of the stairs and yowl. She knows that sound: "FOOD!"  
        With a giggle, she goes through Nick's closet for something that she can lounge in.  Soft sweats, large t-shirt.  That should be fine, seeing how it's just her and the cats.  "I'm coming you little, fuzzy butts!"  
  With the cats fed, fresh water, and even a quick clean of the liter box, she settles down to eat and do as Nick asked.  
  
~0~  
     She's a couple hours in when she hears a knock at the door.  Keira checks through the little window first. Seeing how it's a little old lady, she releases the locks and smiles to the woman.  The short white haired woman's brown eyes go wide as saucers seeing a lady at her single male-neighbor's condo.  She is left speechless. She's seen that one of a kind t-shirt on Nick before, so to see this HUMAN-woman wearing it means she much be some thing special.  
    "Um....ah.... I was looking for Officer Jakoby?"  
   Keira can see the confusing wheels churning in the older woman's head. If anything, it lets her know just how special she is in Nick's life if it completely baffles someone who knows she shouldn't be here.  Keira sticks her hand out. "Hello, I'm Keira, a friend of Nick's. Maybe I can help?"  
     Once again she is stumbling. "Oh well.... Sometimes the nice Officer helps me unload the heavy dog food from my car."  
     Keira beams opening the door wider. "Oh sure!  I can do that for you!"  
     "Really?  I mean... you don't have to."   
     Checking to make sure she won't lock herself out, she turns to curious Loki peeking around the corner. "You stay put.  Do not get me in trouble with him, got it?" The cat clearly understood halving his eyes in a glare. "Oh don't look at me that way ," and steps out barefooted.  
     "Darling, you haven't any shoes on." The older woman points.  
      Keira wiggles her painted toes. "Well then I better not find any snails. I HATE that crunch and then the slime between my toes. Ick!"  
     Mrs. Watson laugh openly, "I like you!" Then she reaches up and pats the thick bicep, "You will do just fine for that young man."  
     "Thank you," she blushes.  It's so sweet to know someone is looking out for Nick like his mother probably would have. "He **is** someone special."  
  
       The short walk to the carport and then back to the condo that shares a wall with Nick's, Keira learns that Nick is actually renting Mrs. Watson's sister's condo. Her first contact with Nick had been over the phone, knowing he was an Officer. Her first physical introduction had been at the carport where he saw her struggling with the heavy bag of dog food. He offered to help with a shy smile, knowing most people are terrified of Orcs, no matter how they dress (polo and jeans).  She saw the rental application in his hand, and knew eight away, this was the perfect new neighbor.  
    "My sister moved away to live with her children when it got too hard to climb those stairs. I told her I found a nice officer to rent the place, but certainly never told her he is an Orc. She would die instantly of a heart attack!"  She grimaces, "She can be so dumb some times."  
      That makes the younger woman laugh knowing that no matter how old you get, you still see your siblings the same way. "Luckily, my parents and my coworkers adore Nick."  
     "What do you do? With arms like that, I'm thinking construction?"  
    She blushes, shaking her head. "Fire fighter."  
    Mrs. Watson tisks. "Oh darling, a mixed relationship.  You two certainly have your struggles out for you."  She pokes the arm again, "My husband was a fire chief. He is probably rolling over in his grave right now." This time she openly laugh. "But I don't give a damn!"  
    Keira laughs with her entering the other condo.  This one is larger with a two bedrooms downstairs, the upstairs as a lounge instead of a bedroom. The kitchen backs up to Nicks. A small Scottish terrier rushes up to them begging for scratches. Keira kneels down to oblige. "Oh he's adorable!"  
    "Yes he is. A last gift from my husband when he knew the cancer was winning."  
    "Are you doing alright since he passed?"  
    Mrs. Watson puts on the tea and gives the dog a biscuit. "It's easier with Doohan." Keira smiles knowing that James Doohan played the original Scotty in Star Trek.  "Not the same, but it's a piece of James' love living with me now."  
  
    Without knowing why, Keira finds herself confessing. "I think I'm feeling pretty serious about Nick.  Sometimes it scares me."  
    The mugs are set out and the tea bags dropped in. "True love is." She pulls out the people cookies, giving one more to the dog. "But don't let that stop you.  Both of you are in dangerous occupations."  
     They nibble on the cookies and then the water is poured in. "Tell me, how do your fellow fire fighters feel about the 'Cop'?"  
     Keira blushes at how warmly her brothers have taken him in. "They adore him."  
    Mrs. Watson pats her hand, "Then it's settled. You two are meant for each other. If a Cop can make his way into those Hose-heads' hearts, you won't be able to get rid of him."  
  
~0~  
     About an hour later, Keira is back to doing research on the lap top. Nick sends her a text to see how she is doing. In response, she holds up a sleepy Thor to her cheek and sends a selfie back where he can see she is lounging in his t-shirt. He sends back a sticker of floating hearts and a selfie of himself and a snarling Daryl in the background.  Keira laughs so hard it wakes the cat sending her scrambling.  
  
      Later on, she makes dinner sharing some of her chicken with the cats and storing the rest for Nick.  Once again, she sends him a picture to let him know dinner is ready for him when he comes home. A kissy emoji is replied.  
  
     "Are you swapping porno pics over there?" Daryl teases.  
     "Food porn," Nick shows him.  
     "You two are so cute it is sickening." The darker man shakes his head. He maybe coming off with a grumble, but honestly he is pleased that Nick is getting a support in his life he gratefully deserves.  
     "No more than you doing tea parties with Sophia and her unicorns."  
     A finger is shoved in the spotted face but the topaz eyes just beam with mirth. Daryl is forced to drop the finger as they head out to the next call.  "Onea these days Jakoby.... I swear your spotted ass-"  
     "Bring it on, Ward," The Orc beams and flicks on the flashing lights.  
  
~0~  
    Eventually, Nick makes it back to his apartment. The night shift brings him home at the break of dawn. It has been one hell of a long day between only a couple hours of sleep last night and an early morning with the Feds before his standard 12 hour shift. Unfortunately, he's currently on his third wind so sleep is not going to come easily to him yet.  
      Softly he sets his gear down by the door, Loki padding up to welcome him home. He tugs off his heavy boots and sets them there for the cat to investigate. He gives him a scratch then moves on to popping the buttons on his shirt, making his way to the screened in porch where Keira is cuddled on his couch with Thor using her legs as a cradle. Both of them sound asleep. On the table beside the couch his laptop is also asleep.   He peels off the shirt and settles to the floor beside the couch, peeling his socks of by the toes from the opposite foot. He swipes his finger over the mouse pad to wake it up and flicks through the history.    
     She has done as he asked: looking at the Nine Realms. She has also looked into Orc legends, lore, and culture.  Even a bit of Orc vs human biology.  
      She stirs beside him and he turns his head ever so slightly. "Hi," he whispers kissing her forehead.  
      "You're home, good," she yawns rubbing her nose into his t-shirt covered shoulder. "Food?"  
      "Yeah, I probably should," he lifts the computer and shuts it down. "Do you have any questions for me?"  
     She nods, knowing that he was not snooping through her searches due to trust issues. Flicking through it is a quick way for him to know what she has read, saving her the trouble of recapping everything she read.  This way they can skip right to questions, and he knows where she got information for such questions.  
  
       Kiera slides a hand over his shoulder to rest it over his chest. Nick turns holding her palm over the star. "Prophecy? Back from the dead?"  
     He rubs her hand over his chest. "I was an unblooded Orc, like Jirak."  
    "Was? You mean you ARE blooded now?" That brings her more awake.  
   There's a shy but proud smile.  "Yes, I was unblooded. Dorghu of the Fogteeth clan.... blooded me. He knows I will not join any clan, but he and the others of his clan have found me worthy to be blooded."   His eyes water as he smiles a bit brighter. "I don't know the last time one of my family has been blooded. As much of my lineage as I know, none have been blooded."  
     Keira sits up further to show him she is fully awake. She slips down off the couch to sit right next to him and feel his warmth, "Nick, what does it mean to you?"  
      His voice cracks, making him take a second start at his answer. "I have wanted to be considered worthy to someone for so long. Accepted somewhere."  
     Keira knows that it would be all to easy for her to answer he is accepted by her and her family, but she understands what he means.  The Orcs have seen him as tainted and weak as the humans. Below them.  
The Humans have seen him as a dumb brute. Below them.  
The police have seen him as a charity case, not to be taken seriously. A misfit.  
    Every where Nickolas Jakoby has turned, he has been a square peg trying to find a square hole, but they are all triangles, octagons, circles and so forth.   
    She rubs the star over his chest. "Tell me about this?"  
    He folds his hand over hers pressing it tighter to his chest. "This did not make me blooded. This made them aware, that the Prophecy is still alive and anyone can be a piece of it. This was the beginning of the respect they gave me."  
     She smiles nudging him on, "Darling, what happened?"  
     "I upheld my honor as a police officer to protect and serve. I proved that I can be a worthy Orc by keeping my orders. I would not break from my duties, even when it cost me my life."  He bows his head and sighs, "I understand that Dorghu had to uphold his duties as clan leader and make an example out of me." He looks up to her, "He executed me. A single shot straight through my heart. I felt my soul separating from my body. I know I died."  
       Keira's breath stills, nails clenching to his shirt. "Wh-what?"  She then shoves at the fabric, curling to her knees.  
      Nick pulls the shirt off over his head, and she straddles his lap. There she looks at the nine-pointed star in a whole new light.  
     "This-this is a bullet wound scar?"   
     He takes her finger to trace each point of the star one at a time. "This is a Prophecy mark. Daryl said there was a hole straight through from front to back. The shirt has since been given to Dorghu, but yes, a large bloodied hole right through my heart."  
     "How--how?" It's a blur.  Sure she may have thought his heart had been jumpstarted on the operating table, but a hole through the heart by an exploding piece of metal is a whole different subject.  
     He takes her other hand directing it to feel the one on his back.  It also causes her to be pressed closer to him, where he can wrap his arms around her, and hold her closer to himself.  
     "A sweet little Elven Bright named Tikka, she used her skills and power to bring me back to life with a stolen Wand. It cost her, but....," he gives a slight shrug of his large shoulders. "I felt my soul come back to my body."  
     "How did you feel?" She whispers caressing both stars.  
     There he chuckles. "Her skills not only restored my life from the bullet wound, but also all the other torture Dorghu put me through."  He pauses pondering if he should tell her, but decides to go with the whole truth.  "I felt great until we got into the next fight," he laughs.  
     Keira lifts her head looking him straight in his bright eyes. Sure technically they should be considered black, but she likes to think of that cheerful yellow-orange as the jewel color 'topaz'. Right now they are a bit gleeful, if not chagrinned. "And just how many fights do you normally get into on your patrols, Officer Jakoby?"    
      He raises a finger, but then drops it to ponder. "Well technically we aren't supposed to get into fights."  
      She smacks a fist to his shoulder, "You brute."  
      He knows she is just teasing and takes it as such. With a devious glint, he captures both of her fists and holds her arms firmly. "Depends on who starts it."  
       Keira swoops in in a fighting kiss. Nick pulls her against his bare chest, rolling to the kiss. She twists a wrist, he releases it, and she cups his cheek to tease a thumb over a temple and to tweak an ear. He growls into the stroke to his ear, biting into the kiss. She curls against him letting him know she is only wearing his t-shirt up top.  
       He pulls back quickly, to become serious for a moment. "How do you feel?"  
       Now it's her turn to be a bit rougish, "Sore in just the right way."  
       " _Gods_ ....," he breathes and rolls to rising, lifting her with him. Orcish strength comes in quite handy when taking your lover into your shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiiiiit a moment:  
> If Nick is 43, then that means I have some things in his time line wrong. Sure he could have gone to community college right out of high school {18}, but how long did it actually take for him to get through the academy? What has he been doing between 18 and 43? And he probably would have had a couple more relationships... maybe?  
> what to do, what to do?


	12. Welding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive the typos for now, I wanted to give this to you before a camping trip. Enjoy the bonding.

As they snuggle down into his bed once again, Keira makes sure to ask, "Is your alarm going to go off or should we expect more fists on the front door?"   
  He chuckles pulling her against himself, nuzzling into her hair. "I will put a round through said fist if he dares.  I have the next three days off and I intend to have nothing to do with him, if I can. What about you?"   
   "Not until Thursday."   
   "Good, he yawns," and he soon goes limp.   
  And there she is pulled back to sleep by one very warm Orc against her back.     
  
~0~   
    The next day they spend it lounging watching movies, playing with the cats and cooking. He knows the next morning she will need to head back to her place to prepare for work. He dreads it, but know it's the facts of life.   
  The popcorn flying at him brings him from such thoughts and back to the smiling face before him that needs to be kissed!   
  
~~00~~   
     Over the weeks and months, they know this is getting serious.  Leaving each other is getting harder and harder. It's time to face the fact they want to be TOGETHER in a very serious way.   
   Nick knows it's time to take her to some place very special.  So with a carefully placed phone call, he prepares for the date.   
  
    He swings by Kiera's apartment and hands her the helmet that is now deemed 'hers'.  "I have some place rather special I want to take you, but I need to prepare you. It is sacred ground for some Orcs."   
    "Is it for you," she fiddles with the strap.   
    He takes a breath and slowly releases it, "Yes."   
    "Alright," she replies with just as much respect.  She knows this has him nervous. Their relationship has become just as serious to him as it has to her. He is making the first step to let her know, he is ready for something MORE.   
  
  
      Slowly Nick makes his way into Fogteeth territory. All heads turn to the motorcycle. Yes they know this is Prophetic Jakoby -untouchable- but the sight of a passenger on his bike has all heads turning.   
        Nick pulls up in front of the temple, setting the kick stand and killing the engine, but doesn't dismount or remove his helmet right away. He lowers his head in a silent prayer.   
        "Nick, are you alright?" She hugs him tightly from behind lightly clunking her helmet to his.   
        He leaves the keys in the ignition to pan both of his hands over hers, and weave his fingers through. She squeezes.  "I just need a moment."   
        The door to the temple opens and that draws Nick's head to lift. The guard's head tips in curiosity and warning. Nick releases his helmet, hanging it on the handle bar. Keira leans back starting to removing her own, but he shakes his head, "Wait, come with me."   
       Dismounting, she follows him, hand in hand. The guard, bows his head to the Prophetic Jakoby, and stands aside so they can enter.   
Kiera gulps. She has never seen any Orc lower their head to anyone in such a way, and with how many others show their distain for Orc Jakoby, it's just... weird.   
        They step inside the narthex. There Nick helps remove her helmet. The guard takes it from Nick, setting it on the table just beside the door with a double take to the woman. Both Nick and Keira remove their jackets too, which are also hung beside the table. Nick threads his fingers through hers again. It's like he needs her hand to keep him grounded.   
      Slowly he walks forward, but it's hard to breathe.   
  
     Stepping inside the main room, Keira sees the throne with the lighted tree of antlers. "Oh, wow...," she reverently whispers. "It's beautiful."   
     "Thank you," a deep voice comes out of the shadows. He comes before Nick and lowers to one knee. " _Prophet Jakoby_ ," he reverently says in his native language.   
    Nick visibly shivers making Keira squeeze tighter. He gives her a weak smile. "I'm still not used to it. Doubt I ever will be."     
    The huge Orc before him rises, "Some of the lesser tales of Jirak say the same thing.  Humility is something you both share."   
    Nick blushes behind his Orcish colorings, and turns to introduce them. "Firefighter Keira Ashley, Clan Leader Dorghu of Fogteeth."     
    Kiera holds her hand out to him with a warm smile, "Hello," not sure exactly how to greet him.   
    The huge Orc is a bit confused but takes her hand likewise giving it a gentle shake considering the size of his paw. He is surprised at how strong and firm her hand is though. "Firefighter, you said?"   
     She nods, "Yes.  I think I saw you at the elementary school many months back."   
     Dorghu turns back to Nick, "This is the woman from the diversity talks, correct?"   
    "Yes," Nick nods. "I was hoping it would be alright to show her around here. To help her understand...."  But his eyes track back to the floor where he swallows hard.  He releases Keira's hand and walks forward.   
     Both Kiera and Dorghu watch him, but do not move with him knowing some how he needs to do this alone.     
     Nick walks around the planks on the floor that he know cover the candle lit Abyss. There is one place that he does stop at though and lowers himself to one knee, touching the stain in the floor.   
     Dorghu whispers to her, "I haven't seen him here since that night. I am curious. Part of me expected him to be here before now, but what has brought him today of all days?"   
      Keira chokes up, eyes welling with tears. Nick is kneeling in the very spot where he died and where he came back to life.    
  
       Slowly he lifts only his head latching his eyes on hers alone, just as slowly he reaches into his pocket and then holds his closed hand out to her in offering.    
     "Go to him," Dorghu gives her a soft nudge, which isn't easy for such a huge guy. She checks his expression, and when he gives the slightest of nods, she turns back to Nick and moves to him.   
      She follows Nick's path walking around the planks. Only by what he told her, does she know what is below.  When she comes to him, he rises up taking her left hand, and turning his closed hand over her palm. "I don't need an answer right now, but I would like for you to consider...," he holds his breath for a moment, and then opens his hand letting her feel the weight of the ring in her palm, but he doesn't reveal it, "I would like you to consider making a mated life with me."   
       Keira lays her right one over the top of his. "Are you asking me to marry you?"   
       "In human terms, yes." He is nearly shivering from head to toe. The ears are definitely twitching.   
       Those tears that had welled up seeing him knelt before his death and resurrection, spill down her cheeks to the new life he is asking for. One with her.     
    She beams. "I was going to talk to you today about how to move our relationship to the next level. I was going to talk to you about how your felt about marriage, because I don't want to just 'move in with a guy', I want something more serious and stable."   
    "Wha-wait, you mean yes, already?" He flubs and fumbles.   
   Dorghu begins cussing in Orcish something about  _'how can this dolt be part of our prophecy_ ' smacking his forehead with the palm of his meaty hand.    
   Nick scoffs rolling his eyes and giving a chuck of his chin at the clan leader. "Oh yeah, were you so eloquent when you asked your mate?"   
   "Are you kidding? She was begging and screaming for it." "He chucks his own chin to the throne and smirks making his tusks seem another foot longer.   
    "Not WHILE your were fucking, I meant when you were bonding."   
    "Who says it wasn't the same thing?" He chortles. "She wanted no other after me?"   
    Now it is Nick swearing and muttering, but Keira is the one to bring it more serious snuggling into Nick's arms. "Oh, and what of you? What made you decide SHE was THE ONE?"   
     If ever a Clan Leader could melt into a puddle of kitten tenderness, there is the look. "Shut up," he mutters.    
    Nick on the other hand blinks rapidly. Human Keira just brought the great Fogteeth leader to a mutter. She is smart enough not to rub it in though, by curling her cheek to Nick's chest. "Yes, Nickolas Jakoby, I would like to be your mate for life," and puts her hand up to accept the ring.   Nick slips the oval of blue and white Lapis Luzuli to her finger. "Oooo, this is so pretty!"   
     "It was my mother's."   
     Keira holds it close to her heart and beams to him, "You father had good taste."   
     Nick presses his forehead to hers, holding them together reverently, then rolls to pull a chaste but sweet kiss from her. "There is much I want to show you here."   
     "I would like that."   
  
      They spend much of the afternoon looking at the drawing and sacred writings on the wall.  Where he can, Dorghu adds in and helps them both to understand the rest.   
     When Mikey comes in, he quickly kneels before Nick, who is swift to bring the younger man back up. Nick isn't sure he will ever get used to this.     
      Dorghu turns Mikey into the tour guide so that he can pull Nick aside.  It is here that they can discuss the actually bonding ceremony.  The Clan Leader understands that Officer and Prophet Nick can not be shown having any ties to any particular clan. In the past he couldn't, but now he can respect that. He also understands that Nick would like a proper Orc bonding. It will have to be private, but he wants it ordained.  Dorghu promises that it will be honored and sanctified by the Orc Tribes.    
    "Are you sure you want a human mate, though?"   
    "I do not believe she is pure human. I believe there is Orc blood in her line. She may not know it though and haven't figure out how to bring it up."   
    Dorghu rubs his chin and a tusk, "You know, now that you say that, I can see some Orc in her."  He chuckles and slaps Nick hard on the back making him stumble. "Did you know that is part of the prophecy too, about uniting? I thought it would be your offspring, but maybe it meant your mate."   
      "I never thought about it before."  His mind wanders to the writings and lore. "Wow."   
     "I never thought I would live to see the next Prophecy, let alone it be in my very own back yard."   
    Nick looks down to his clenched hands. "It's scary."   
    "No shit," Dorghu sighs heavily.   
    "You are a great clan leader that everyone respects. I am a nobody spit on by both Human, Orc, and Police alike."   
    A large arm wraps around his shoulder. "Not any more, honored Nickolas Jakoby."    
   Nick looks up to the huge man and give him a smile. "Thank you."   
   Once more the shoulder is clamped and embraced. "Come!  Let us set a date!"   
  
    While Nick and Dorghu are having their conversations, Keira is asking Mikey for help in pronouncing certain words. "I would like to be able to say his name properly for the bonding.  Could you help me with that? I want it to be a surprise for him."   
   "Me?!  You want me to help you?!"  The young man blinks.   
    "Nick told me what you did. He told me of the honor you have. It takes a lot of guts to stand up for yourself in a situation like that."   
    "It wasn't guts, it was honor. If I had taken his life after what he had done for me, I ...I would never have been respected."   
    "It was the right thing to do. Not always the easiest thing to do."   
    "Nor will lit be learning our language."   
    She laughs, "Oh well, just don't tell me I will have to learn the written language in time too."  Mikey laughs and takes her aside to teach her some more.   
  
~~~000~~~   
     The day comes.   
     This day is just for Nick and Keira, but also the one on record with the courthouse. The Christian one they will have with friends and family will be the publicized one.   
     Nick has spent the night before knelt in prayer and debate if he is ready to take on the duties as the head of a family and guardian of a mate. No he may not be a clan leader, or Dorghu knows he will be leader of his own little Jakoby Clan. He wants him to weigh and consider this heavily.   
    Before he went to prayer, Dorghu releases the simple ball chain from Nick's neck that has two wedding rings looped through it. "This will not do."   
     He releases the rings from the simple chain, and transfers them to a chain that looks delicate. The leader reaches forward to reclasp it around the younger man's neck. "This is no simple bonding, Nickolas. This is a very strong one.  Strong as titanium."   
     Nick swallows down the gift that has been given to him. "Thank you."   
     Dorghu leans forward to presshis hands flat to Nick's shoulders, "Thank you for letting be here for this." Then turns him, "Go to your vigil."     
     His eyes do not miss the matching stars. He cringes, but knows it was Prophecy.      
  
      Keira has spent the night at Nick's apartment as not to raise susption with her roommates. Now she is here pulling her truck up to the front of the temple. Mikey is outside waiting for her and rushes to hold the driver's door for her as she slides out.   
      As per Nick and Mikey's instructions, she has worn her dress with a cloak around her, as not to bring eyes to the temple from spectators. If any of the Fogteeth knew Nick was bonding, the would want to be there, and he wants this low key.   
     "Ready?" Mikey asks holding his arm out.   
     She smiles up to her escort, "Very ready."   
  
      He leads her up the steps and holds the door open for her. She releases the cloak, and he quickly sets it aside, and bars the great doors. No one will interrupt the ceremony.   
      "Remember what to do?" He asks with a smile.   
      "I hope I don't fub this," she nervously huffs.   
      "I hear my dad nearly passed out at his."   
       And the back of the head is whopped. "I was hung over!" Mikey cringes to the cuff and Keira giggles.   "You look simply lovely, Keira."   
      "Thank you, Dorghu. Is it... appropriate."   
      "The bride is what is important, not the trappings." He dips his great head and gives her a wink to ease her. "Come, he awaits his mate."   
  
        A simple cloth of lace drapes from just above her bust, down to her bare feet. Under is of course a simple barrier of satin, but she is ... simply radiant.   
        Normally Nick would be meeting her in a simple waist cloth of linen, but he has come to her in a pair of plain 'scrubs pants' that are a dull grey color. Bare feet, and a bare chest showing the wedding rings hanging just above the star on his chest.   
        Dorghu gives the ceremony in Orcish, with Mikey whispering behind her what is being said.   
        Tears drip down her face, asking Dorghu to say some of the things again, so she can hear them in the proper tongue once again.   
  
        When it comes her turn to say her vows, she takes Nick's hands.  " _My beloved honored Nickolas, I will be by your side forever."  
_         It throws him for a moment to hear her say it and she beams. He sees Mikey beside her beaming just as bright and he knows they had planned this together. He smiles and repeats his vows.   
        Then he reaches back but his fingers can't get the claps and he huffs.  Mikey comes to the rescue, where he can then reclasp it around her neck. "In the past, and Orc longed for nothing but to be free. They would be the once to choose who to bind themselves with. In the past, this boding ceremony was done with a chain of iron, sometimes even the chains they had broken from their masters. Today, I give you this one of titanium. With your family, we will exchange these." he fingers the rings. "For today, I choose to bind myself to only you."   
         Her chest hitches. She knew there would be a gift he gives her, but had no idea it would have such symbolism.   
         With the final blessing from Dorghu and the standing priest, the lovers are pronounced bonded and kiss.     
         "Go, young mates." He dismisses them. The musk of their desire is getting thick in the room.   
         Keira reaches up to give Dorghu a kiss to the cheek and a hug for Mikey.   
  
         The trip back to his apartment is nearly too long. Keira dashes into the restroom as soon as they get home, and he take the chance to change as well.   
          He is waiting for her on the screened porch lit by candle light. Now he is wearing the typical loin cloth he should have been wearing.  She comes down the stairs in just the lace having removed the satin slip. By the rise growing lump in the loin cloth, he is pleased by her change of attire.   
        She comes to him and he can smell just how needy she is. "Nickolas..... take me.  _Make me yours._ "   
        Yes he is a gentleman, but there are times when the pure blooded Orc side of him is virile and alive. Tonight is one of them.   
       He takes her hands, and shows her how to untie his covering.  She pants seeing there is something different about his lust tonight. He nearly growls taking her hand to feel him and mouthing, biting and chewing on her neck. " _Tonight we knot._ "   
       Her knees buckle, and he quickly grasps her rear to hold her upright. Her hand grasps again and she can feel how his testacies that normal remain protected and hidden within, have now dropped and are swollen something fierce.   
      "Yes," she whines.  " _Show me."_   
      He turns her, and she releases the lace.    
      " _Kneel,_ " he nudges.   
       She does so and there he fits himself behind her. His large hands pan out over her body, caressing and softly groping. Taking pleasure in his lover's body that will only be his for now and ever more. The sounds that only he can bring to her. He  nips, a little lick here, and then we warns, "Can I mark you with my teeth?"   
     "Ha! AH!" She's panting so hard, words will not come to her, so she grabs his nape aggressively and nearly thrusts her throat into his opening maw.   
     Yes he might bite but where he wants to leave the mark is in the ball of her shoulder.  He is careful not to break any thing of hers or his, but there are definitely marks left in her skin.  Her cry is a mixture of pain and pleasure.   
       At the height of his bite, he thrusts taking her in two moves. This only seems to heighten the pleasure. He leaves his teeth to her shoulder rocking. Her hands scramble for something to hold onto.   
       Finally he pans a hand over her belly (fingers down to tease even more) and the other against the couch arm to keep them from crashing to the floor.   
        She reaches one back to dig into his nape, the other into his ass hanging on for dear life.   
        "Oh GOD NICKOLAS!"   
  
        That does him in.  And with a final chuffing grunt, he buries in deep and hard.   
        She squeals at the full feeling of being knotted. Knotted in this case means the head has flared so wide to open more to let the thicker sperm out without escaping out of her body.  His body will cool and taper down slower, giving her body a chance to absorb all his sperm.  All though she is on contraceptive pills, it does not stop his body from the final piece of their bonding ceremony.   
      She stays panting leaning against him. "I love you, Nickolas Jakoby.... my beloved mate."   
      "Keira.... mate of Jakoby....." he pants back.   
      "Keira Jakoby, mate of Nickolas." She adds.   
      "Ummm, that does sound better."   
      "Nick...?"   
      "Umm?"   
      "I like this knotting thing.  Can we do it more often?"   
      "Woman, you are going to kill me."   
  
        She giggles, but there is no denying, he likes it too. 


	13. Fire Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes there will be more!  
> Will Nick ever stop worrying about the race difference?

The newly bonded couple sleep and wake again several times during the night and early morning. Nick explains to Kiera that he would really like to make love to her in a field of wild flowers under a moonless night, but that is not exactly practical in Los Angles.  Instead, here among his own flowers and the fresh spring air of the screened in porch they can make do on a nest of blankets and pillows.  Both are a bit concerned about how the neighbors might take the sounds of passionate love making, but then again, this IS Los Angles!   
  
  At dawn, Nick awakens for a short time to enjoy the sight and warmth of his beloved bride curled up against him, safe and sound. He loves the feel of her soft skin and the joy of stroking his thick fingers through her short hair. His fingers play over the marks of his 'marking bite'.  Instead of wincing to the touch, she mewls, whispering his name. He blushes, his chest swelling with pride. He nuzzles in and is soon back to sleep.   
  
    A few hours after dawn, Kiera wakens to a purr and a furry face nuzzling hers.  She gives Loki a scratch behind her ear encouraging the feline to snuggle up. Once the cat settles, Kiera rolls her head ever so slightly to see that her husband is still asleep snuggled up to her back.  So peaceful without a care in the universe, she smiles.   
    A thud lets her know Thor has knocked her phone off the near by table.  She reaches out for it and flicks it to a selfie mode. She fiddles with the zoom as keep the image decent, but also to capture this moment forever.  Only she and Nick will ever know it was taken their first morning of matrimony. She lines it up, and then closes her eyes so they both appear to be asleep snuggled together.   
    The 'click' of the moment twitches his ear and he gives a slight 'ummm'.  Kiera takes a moment to review the image, and then sends it to his phone so they will each have this picture with them when they need it most.   
  
    "Heyyyy," he groggily tucks his face close to her, inhaling their mingled scent.   
    "Hey, you," she cups his cheek keeping him nuzzled in. "You doing alright?"   
    "Ummm, hum."  She giggles lightly for it sounds like he has no plans on moving one centimeter from this spot. "You smell sooooo good."   
    "Not so bad yourself, you handsome Orc," she sniffs back.   
     He says nothing for a few moments but then quietly opens a topic, "I've been meaning to ask you some-"   
  
DING - DONG!  The front door chimes rather loudly for this peaceful morning.   
     "Expecting anyone?" He asks lifting his head.   
     "Not me, you?" She sits up pulling the sheet over her chest.   
     The door chimes again, along with a soft knock. "It's just me, Officer Jakoby."   
  
     Hearing his elderly neighbor's voice, Nick jumps up pulling on his grey scrub pants. "Coming!" He calls and dashes over, scattering two cats in the process. Before he opens though, he turns back to make sure Kiera is decent.  She has wrapped the sheet around herself, and is dashing for the bathroom.   
     He sighs and then opens the door. "Hello, Mrs. Watson."   
     The older woman blushes slightly seeing the naked torso of her strong neighbor. Her eyes can't help but track to a bite mark on his own shoulder. Nick's eyes follow her distraction and as he discretely runs a hand over it to cover it, he blushes badly.    
    "Ah, erm ... well...  I was hoping to talk to you and Kiera before the wedding. Is she... here?"  The stumbling in her voice reveals that she certainly knows his beloved definitely spent the night.   
    Nick bows his head rubbing a hand into the back of his neck, "Ah, yes, she is."    
    The woman is experienced enough to deduce Kiera probably is not presentable to entertain guests at the moment.  With a fumble of her fingers, she tried to reduce the embarrassing moment she may have interrupted. "I'm going to be home all day, if you two have some time, could you stop by for tea? It's something kind of serious I would like to discuss with you."   
     A whoosh of relief heaves from his chest and he can look up to her clear headed. "That would be nice. We just need to, erm- finish something and then we will be over a bit later?"   
     She reaches out patting his thick arm, "I look forward to it.  Thank you, see you later." With a twitter of her fingers she walks to her own front door. Nick closes the door slumping back against it.  He rubs both palms to his face.   
    Kiera steps out of the bathroom and up to him, pulling his hands from his face. Her own expression is of nervous embarrassment, matching his. They giggle together and he wraps his arms around her pulling her tight in his cuddle, "Gods."    
    She giggles a little harder, "I was afraid it was Dad."   
    He thuds his head back to the heavy oak door, "Ok that is way worse than what I was thinking. Thank you so much for that image."   
    That brings a full on laugh out of her and she pokes him in his toned belly. "You big softy."   
    He rolls his head down capturing her laughing eyes in his darkening mischievous ones, "That is not what you said last night."   
    "Nickolas....," she whimpers and he firmly latches his short tusks to her throat, arms lifting her from the floor and taking them upstairs to the shower where it will be easier to tamp-down the next round of lovemaking musk.     
  
  
~0~   
       A respectful amount of time later, Kiera and Nick knock on their neighbor's door. Mrs. Watson is respectful enough to not mention what she interrupted earlier that morning.   
    "Come in, you two!! I just put the tea on!"   
    Hand in hand, the couple smile and enter. Mrs. Watson sits them at her little dinning room table.  In front of them, beside the plate of brownies is a thick red folder.  The kettle cries out, and she heads for it, but not before flicking a finger to the folder.   
    "I want you to look at that while I pour the tea."   
     Kiera opens the folder as asked.   Inside is a transfer of property document as well as building plans for recombining Nick and Mrs. Matson's condos.  Permits and dates have already been set.   
     Mrs. Watson pours the hot water and then sits down. "What do you think?"   
     "I don't understand," Nick shakes his head slightly.   
     "Well, with you FINALLY getting married (Nick scowls) I figured it was time to put the two apartments back as they originally had been: a single family home." She sips her tea and scowls back at him, "And don't look at me that way."   
    Nick rolls his eyes making Kiera giggle. The poor guy is completely clueless to the teasing.   
    "So with us getting married, you are going to revert the place back and sell it?" He scowls at Kiera showing that he DOES have a clue.   
    "Yes, and no," Mrs. Watson winks to Kiera. She knows the plan, and is having a bit of fun in stringing Nick along with Kiera's help.   
    Nick turns to Kiera, "Would your roommates mind me moving in with you until we can find a place for us?"   
    "No, I don't think they will like it," Kiera smirks.   
    "How can you smile at a time like this?! Between our work shifts, how are we going to have time to find a new place?" As much as he does not want to get into a fight with his new wife, he can't help but be frustrated.   
  
     Both Mrs. Watson and Kiera take his hands knowing the teasing his gone far enough. "Nick, she's selling the property to us."   
     His bright eyes go wide. "Whaaaa?! Where will you live?!"   
     The older lady pats his hand sweetly. "Dearie, my sister's family has asked me to come to them. My sister is failing, and they would like to have me closer to them.  I have stayed here until I felt the time was right.  Getting your wedding invitation let me know the time has come."    
       Nick is at a loss for words.   
  
       Last night he became a mated-husband. He will now become a home owner with a place large enough to raise... a family.   
      He sinks his hands into his face taking the time to breathe slowly. "Jirak."  The name is not whispered as a curse, but as if he has been blessed by the legendary Orc himself.   
      "I've hoped and prayed," he lifts his head, "but never truly believed I would be blessed with a mate and a home."   
      Mrs. Watson and Kiera both lean in to give him the much needed hugs.   
  
~0~   
      After a good visit and a belly full of brownies, they make their way back to Nick's home.   
      They head to the couch to snuggle and go over the vast amount of information.  Before they can start though, Kiera gets a call from work.  Nick moves to the kitchen to feed the cats and make them a light meal so she can take the call in private.   
     When she comes back, she slumps to the counter, "I... need to go out of town."   
     He sets the spoon down, "Where to?"   
     "There's a huge fire near Twin Peeks and US Forestry are asking for additional help. They asked if I would postpone my vacation." With a soft shake of her head she lifts her defeated hands. "What am I going to do?"   
      Nick rounds the counter taking both of her hands in his. "Ah the joys of being a public servant?"   
      "Our honeymoon?"   
      "The area will be evacuated anyways, right?"   
      She nods.  Before she met Nick, she would be the first to jump at being additional support to any department. She feels guilty at still wanting that rush to help others but not wanting to leave her beloved either.   
    And Nick knows this.  It's one of the things he absolutely loves about her.   
    He tucks her in close to his chest again, soothing a hand up and down her spine. "Don't fret. Look, they are still required to give you some time off, right? You can only work so many days in a stretch, right?"  She nods against his chest.  "Go."   
    She pulls back looking up to see what else he is thinking. "Come home Friday night and Saturday for the wedding. You have relatives flying in from all over the place. We will have the wedding, but our honeymoon will be doing what we love most: serving others."   
    "You would come to the fire line for your vacation?"   
    "They are going to need someone with clearance who can help with road blocks, shuttling supplies, or even someone who can heft the camp equipment. I can do all of that. My EMT training might be minimal, but I could help there too."  He strokes her cheek. "I know we may not see each other, but I can still help serve."   
      Even though she is in his arms, she launches herself to cling to him, nearly choking him. "I love you soooo much!!"   
      His laugh rumbles both of their chests and he clutches her just as tightly.  He nuzzles into ear, "Besides, you look so fucking hot covered in soot smelling like a sweaty hero."   
      That has her laughing just as hard as him.   
  
~0~   
     Next shift, Nick spills the beans about the wedding plans. Daryl blinks, "Man Nick, you got it bad if you are willing to sacrifice a week of love making for a week of sleeping in the smoking dirt."   
     "Oh yeah?  And what about all you did to help Sherri with her nursing exams?"   
     "That's completely different!" He retorts trying not to blush.   
    "Riiiiiight!" Nick shakes his head and grabbing the radio to respond to their next call.   
  
~~00~~   
      Friday comes and Nick has to talk his way out of getting a speeding ticket and arrested for driving Kiera's hunk of truck.  Finally he pulls out not just his badge, but his police ID praying he doesn't completely lose his temper. "I'm on my way to the Twin Peeks fire to bring relief supplies. Check the rear and while you are at it, check that the registration belongs to an LAFD member."   
     The San Bernardino Sheriff's officer finally lets him go. Nick certainly didn't expect an apology, but as the pile of paperwork is handed back to him, he does say, "Sorry, Officer Jakoby.  It's just--"   
     Nick sighs heavily shoving it all into the glove box, "Yeah I know: Orc-cop is an oxymoron."   
     The fellow law enforcement officer blushes realizing that Officer Jakoby is far too used to being treated by crap by his fellow officers and steps back silently letting Nick know he is free to go.   
  
      As Nick pulls back onto the freeway at a more reasonable speed, he swallows hard. Is this how it will be for Keira: mate of an Orc? To be treated just as horribly. Maybe it's not too late to have their marriage annulled and not go through with the public ceremony tomorrow?   
     A ping on his phone comes through:   
**Can't wait to get the new name on my turnout and gear.**   
  
His heart flutters and sinks. She wants to marry him so much, but does she have any idea what she is really walking into. It takes him a bit to find a response that won't give away his worries.   
**I'll be there soon.  
  
**     The rest of the drive is typical traffic and then through to the road blocks. Showing his ID and the pass that was issued for him to bring supplies to the fire line, he makes his way up to base camp.   
    Kiera isn't at the base camp, but the fire fighters there are very happy to see him and help him unload the much needed supplies. He even helps move some of the larger heavier equipment to the needed spaces.   
  
    At dusk, Kiera and her team finally come through. Kiera leaps off the back of the steak-sided truck and rushes up to Nick. Even fully loaded down, she is able to leap into his arms. She buries her face into his neck.   
   "I love you!  I'm so glad to see you!"   
    He squeezes her so tight. How could he ever let her go?   
   "Hey, hey, hey, Ashley!  You are getting the cop all dirty. Are you sure he can handle it?" One of her team mates comes over extending his grubby hand.   
   "He better get used to it!" She beams. "This time tomorrow night, everyone will know me as Mrs. Jakoby."   
  "Well don't let him get too much donut powder on your uniforms." He claps Nick on the back and winks.   
  
    Nothing is said about him being an Orc. Of all the people he is introduced to, all he is getting is blessings and warnings about marrying a fire fighter. No one seems to care he has tusk-teeth and she does not.  She is getting teased for picking a Cop over any OTHER respectable profession.  It has him wondering if maybe she is ready for the difficulties that can be in their future.   
     "We better get going if we are to make dinner," she nudges to the truck.    
    Nick grabs one of her bags and sets it in the bed. "They know we aren't going to make the rehearsal, but your sister said she will give you a run down in the morning as to if there are any changes. She said to just make it back in one piece and by noon tomorrow."   
     "That is a huge relief!"  They mount up and he starts the engine. "I really meant to be back sooner..."   
     He cocks a brow at her, "It's a forest fire! It has a mind of it's own!"   
     "I guess everyone else but I remembered that," she lightly laughs.  "Well, I'm glad they are being accepting to the chaos."   
    "I'm glad everyone is accepting of us," he sighs as they head back down the mountain.   
    "What do you mean?" She adjusts in her seat to look right at him even though he is focused on the twists and turns of the road.   
    "I know they all tease about me being a Cop, but ..... sometimes I think they forget the animosity our mixed marriage and potential children will face."   
    She places a hand to his arm, "I've talked to my family about you being an Orc. And the funny thing is, my cousin in Ireland emailed me a picture of our great-great grandmother."   
    He jerks to check her expression as what he has suspected comes to light.    
    "The picture isn't that great, and isn't in color, and she is covered from wrists to ankles with her head all wound up in some kind of dairy maid's like head wear... but her face looks kind of blotchy, and apparently there is a secret family rumor that she was an Orc. It's the only picture of her. Not sure if it's because of the era and the cost, or the fact she just didn't want to be seen."   
      "Kiera... I...  suspected there might be Orc in your blood," he softly mutters.   
     "You did?" She's not mad, just curious, "What makes you suspect? Why didn't you say anything?"   
     He does that thing again where his lip fiddles with his 'roundtooth'.   
      "Nick? This is no time for secrets between us. Please..."   
     Once again he looks at her, still being cautious of his driving. "I didn't know if your family was keeping it a secret or even knew. I didn't want to bring up something that might be taboo."   
     "Honestly, I don't think we had a clue.  I know when I told my Dad what Mary said he chuckled, 'Well wouldn't that be interesting?!'"  She gives his arm a squeeze. "He didn't seem to care, just like he cares more that you are a respectable person than what race you are."   
    There is a audible sigh from his great chest and she pats his arm again before getting comfortable for a story. "So now spill it, what made you think I had Orc in my lineage?"   
      "Back in the hospital, when we first talked-"   
     Her eyes bug out. "WOW!  All the way back THEN you suspected?"   
     He nods and dives into his theories.  She smiles and all the lights come on in her head. "Well that certainly would explain a few things! Wait until I tell Dad!  He's going to be so excited."   
  
~0~   
     It's not long after, that she falls asleep against the window. It leaves a quiet and peaceful drive to her parents house for him.  It also gives him time to absorb all they talked about.   
    He would be a fool to walk away from the Ashley family and all their love. Just as his foster family had loved him and guided him through the bullies, the Ashley family will do the same for any trouble that comes to his children.  Correction: their children.   
   It's going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW,  
> Updates are slow due to the fact.... there isn't much uninterrupted time for me to type. If you are frustrated, my poor brain is clogged up with chapters for numerous stories that need to be purged! :)  
> Hang in there, updates will come.....eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> To my followers:  
> My goal this year is to finish a majority of the fics I have left in limbo. Hang in there with me.
> 
>  


End file.
